Mr Normal
by wolf116
Summary: Jake comes back after two years of trying to figure out what being normal is
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Normal

Epilogue: Nervous

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, Hannah Montana belongs to Disney.

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Jake finally comes back after two years of figuring out what being a normal kid is like.

He was nervous, oh god he was completely nervous. He couldn't remember ever being as nervous as he was at this exact moment. Jake Ryan never got nervous over anything. Cocksure and confident had always been his way, but at this moment he was sweating. His hands could hardly hold onto the box of chocolates, and the multi-colored bouquet of roses. The black tuxedo jacket seemed to be super glued to his body from all of the perspiration.

His nerves on over load, sweat dripping down his face in rivulets a thought comes to him_ what if she doesn't even know who I am?_ He'd shown up at her door, at least he hoped it was still her door. God! what if he was getting ready to ring the doorbell of some unknown person? He almost turned on his heel and run back down the driveway at the thought. But no, he'd come here to do this, if it was the wrong house, well he knew it wasn't the wrong house, it just might be the wrong person living there. If that occurred, he'd just hunt her down, that shouldn't be too hard to do. Right?

He'd gone out and done the one thing that the thought of two years ago made him visibly cringe. He'd gone and lived like the normal people. He now had actual friends who for the better part liked him for himself and not the Zombie Slayer, of course they never knew that he was that character. They all knew him as Leslie. He'd never thought of introducing himself any other way to new people, Miley was the only one that knew his alter ego was Jake Ryan and he was fine with that.

The most amazing thing was that he'd actually liked going out and not having everyone around him jump at his every whim, it was kinda refreshing not being smothered by all the on lookers as Jake Ryan made his way into McDonalds. After a while he didn't even notice that girls weren't hanging all over him, mainly because the only one he wanted was an ocean away in Malibu. He'd dated, but it had always led back to the one girl that had broken his heart.

Now he stands outside her front door, flowers and chocolates in hand, and he can hardly press the button on the doorframe that will tell him if she even still lives in the same house.

Taking a deep, and steadying breath, he struggles to get both the packages into his left hand. With his shaking right hand he finally gets up the courage to press the doorbell. _Okay Jakey, you pressed it._ He lets out his breath in a huge whoosh, and almost flees from the scene when he hears footsteps nearing the door. He struggles some more with the flowers and candy.

He visibly straightens his back, the flowers directly covering his face. He'd come this far and so wasn't going to chicken out at the last second. He'd made all these changes for her, to be hers. HE WOULD NOT RUN!

As he'd argued with himself, the door had swung open bathing him in the soft light from the living room. Even if he wanted to run he couldn't now.

"Uh, I" _Come on Jake you moron get the act together._ He'd planned it all out, the dialog had been scripted. Okay so he hadn't become completely normal.

"Umm, Uh." His nerves feel as if they're tap dancing. He can't see a thing other than the petals of the roses. "Delivery for Miley Stewart," he finally stammers.

_Shew, I got through that part. Now if I could only see who answered the door._

A.N. This is my first Hannah Montana story, hope you guys like it.


	2. Chp1 Who Are You?

Mr. Normal

Chp.1

Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did I'd be rich.

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Jake finally comes back after two years of figuring out what a normal kid is like

"Hey Miles!"

There was his answer, and oh it was just what he needed. _Mr. I'll Read Family Circus._ Yeah, two years hadn't made him forget that one.

"Yeah, Dad," the faceless body at the door hears, and his heart jumps at the bodiless voice eminating from within the house. It'd been too, way too long since he'd heard her sweet, southern accented voice. Well that wasn't exactly true, he had watched every interview and televised concert that she'd been on, but that had been her alter, Hannah Montana, it hadn't been the girl he'd fallen so hard for more than three years ago.

"You got a delivery!"

Jake hears the thud of something from the upper level, feet hit the floor, a door slam, and the same feet rushing down the steps.

"Is it those new boots I ordered," she askes as she hits the bottom landing, and he hears her feet hit the hardwood flooring, and rush over to the door.

She comes to an abrupt stop, at least that's what he thinks happened.

"OH, PRETTY," he heard her exclaim, as the array of pink, white, and red roses were snatched from his hand.

She searches diligently through the arrangement, as he watches her face go through mixed emotions. He knows she's searching for a card, but there isn't one, then she looks at him, and if he wanted to say something he wouldn't be able to cause the wind had just been knocked out of his chest.

"No card." She pouts, and he's about knocked on his knees. They'd gone all Jello-like, but he managed to stay upright.

"M- Miley?" God could he be more of a loser, he was stammering now.

The girl in question had started admiring her bouquet again, but when she hears her name she looks back at him, with the look that he'd dubbed the_ You say what..._ look.

"Excuse me?" Are the actual words that come rolling off of her tongue. "Do I know you?"

It hadn't been that long, she should know her first love, what the hell was going on?

He looks crestfallen, and beaten for a moment, just one tiny fraction of a second, when he remembered that he was now sporting his natural hair color, in all the movies that he'd done since leaving her that last time he'd worn a wig that was the same shade of blonde that he used to color his hair.

But, she should be able to look in his eyes, his eyes hadn't changed. His face hadn't changed, much. She should be able to tell that it was him. But he'd never had known she was Hannah if she hadn't told him. God there were too many buts, and he really needed to get away from those.

He knew that it'd be awkward coming back this way, but not so much as it actually was.

"It's me," he finally says, his voice barely above a whisper. He looks deeply into her eyes with the kicked puppy look in his own.

Her face still shows confusion; having not one little iota of a clue as too who the hell he is.

His shoulders slump down in defeat, left hand going slack and losing hold on the box of chocolates. It's like slow motion as he watches the candy drop to the ground just like all his hopes had fallen to his feet at the moment when he looked in her eyes and didn't see recognition there.

At the realization he slowly turns on his heel and starts to walk back the way he'd come. With his hopes dashed, head hanging low, he kicks a pebble down the driveway with the toe of his expensive, patent Italian leather, made just for this night, shoe.

"Oh, wait," he hears her call

Hope starts to flare up in his chest again, as he slowly turns to see her looking like an angel in the doorway.

Okay not so much an angel, as a bird flapping around.

She was digging around in her pockets, a look of triumph coming across her face as she finally finds what she'd been looking for. She'd pulled a well used, crumpled up old ten dollar bill out of the watch pocket of her hip huggers. "Here you go." She reaches out the nasty looking piece of paper to him.

With all the hope gone from him, he looks her in the eye, and says,"no you keep it."

The light glares from behind her, hitting him directly in the eyes so that he has to look at her through his lashes.

Her brows crease together, as she finally gets a direct view into his eyes.

The sudden, sharpness of her in drawn breath, breathes a fresh glimmer of hope into his heart.

"Sweet..." Her cut of exclaimation, makes his almost dead hope soar.

"Jake?" She gives him a slanted, sly smile. "Jake Ryan?"

He watches in fascination as her eyes grow big as saucers as the recognition dawns.

"What happened to..." Her hand waves up and down his person, as she tries to figure out what to say.

"Your hair?" She finally finds something to comment on, although he was pretty sure that she wanted to say his cockiness.

He can't help but chuckle at her choice.

In that moment all he really wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her, but that probably wasn't such a good idea considering.

A/N: Just to clarify this is not my first story, just my first Hannah Montana story. I'd also like to thank those of you that reviewed the last chapter.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I'm shooting for Monday, but I'm not gonna promise anything. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please be kind Review.


	3. Putting Everything into Retrospective

Mr. Normal

Chp.2:

Putting Everything in Retrospect

Disclaimer: Only the concept of this story is owned by me, I do not own Hannah Montana or anything associated with it.

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Jake finally comes back after two years of figuring out what a normal kid is like

* * *

All in all the night had turned into a great night. Miley and himself had sat on her back porch steps, and he'd told her all about what he had been up to since he'd left her standing gape mouthed in her living room the night he'd stomped out her door yelling at her that he just might tell her secret. He'd been such a sad, little egotistical, stuck-up bastard at that time. He'd never any intention of letting her secret out, it was just a heat of the moment thing, plus he was mad and heartbroken. But tonight had made all of that stuff just go away.

They'd sat there talking for going on four hours, and if her father hadn't come out and told her that it was time to come in they'd probably still be sitting there on the steps. She'd looked at him appologetically, gotten up and said she'd call him later in the day.

The other two brunettes had walked to the door, upon entering he'd heard her dad ask who he was and she told him that it was that really good friend named Leslie, as she turned back to look at him one more time and close the door with a smile.

His thoughts had been rolling around in his head the whole way home. He no longer used a limo to get everywhere, he now drove a mint condition red, 1967 Mustang soft top. It was unbelievable that she'd let him back in her life so easily. Well it hadn't been that easy, what with all the ups, and downs and topsy turvy's his stomach had gone through in a matter of minutes when he'd first arrived at her door. Just the thought of it made his stomach start to churn again.

Pulling into the driveway of his new place, he throws the car in park, loosens the tie around his neck, wraps his arms over the steering wheel, and places his forehead on them with a sigh through his smiling lips. He could cry at this moment, Miley still considered him her friend, and that was a start, hopefully in the next few days she'd see him as more. He raises his head, pulls the keys from the ignition and opens the door. Getting out of the car, he slams the door, and heads into the house.

Upon entering the front door he pitches the tinkling keys on a table beside of it. The cheesy smile from the car is still plastered on his face as he looks around his now very permanent home. Now that he had Miley back in the picture he was staying put.

This night had turned better than he'd expected it to. He was still all giddy over the possibility of hearing her sweet voice tommorrow when she called him, but boy did he have a big surprise for her. Seems one Leslie Rine would be joining her class tommorrow morning, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he returned to Sea View High School, but this time without all the fan fare that had accompanied his last arrival.

He'd told her everything he could think of in the four, very short hours they'd had together earlier in the night, but he'd left that one little part out of his life as Leslie, he starting completely over in Malibu, and she was the only reason why. He would get his girl back if it killed him, he would have her, because he could see no other alternative, his life had been dull the past two years because she hadn't been in it. He didn't want to live without her any longer than neccesary. He'd come back with a mission, and he wouldn't fail, because if he did his heart would fall out of his chest, and die.

Taking off his tie he lays it on the banister of the oak wood stairs, he'd made specifications for this house, everything had to be real. If Miley were going to be here, he wanted everthing real, including himself. There wasn't any particle board, naugahyde, or fake metals in the whole two story, split-level, and most importantly there wasn't a trace of his alter ego to be seen. Jake Ryan had become a part to play, not his life.

He silently heads up the stairs, leaving the tie on the banister, the maid service would be by in the morning, he didn't have a live in maid. He hated that, but he was trying to be as normal as he possibly could, but he'd never learned how to do his own laundry, so he'd hired a service to come in twice a week just to tidy up, and do what laundry he produced.

At the top of the stairs he takes an immediate right into his bedroom. Opening the door he's faced with the authentic Cherry wood of the four-poster bed, and all the other furniture. He takes off his tux jacket, and unbuttons his starched, white shirt, and reaches for the remote of the big screen in the corner of the room, flicking the button to turn it on, the screen flashes, and he's greeted with the sounds of Hannah's new music video. In any guise she's the prettiest girl he's ever seen, but he imagines the image on the t.v. with long, brown hair, singing to him about her undying love, instead of mister flavor of the month, Zac Efron. Yeah, he was a tiny bit jealous that his Miley was hanging all over the guy in the video. But he knew that she was just playing a part, like all those times that he had movie premieres and had to play it up like he was actually with the girl that co-starred with him, but Mister High School Musical's hands were just a little too low on her body for his liking, and he flips the channel, just to get away from the disturbing image, that should've been his hands on her hips, and on her body period.

He flops back on the bed, flipping channels haltingly, and finds some stupid sitcom that Miley was guest starring as Hannah on. It was a re-run of an episode from like a year and a half ago, but he didn't care that he'd already seen it more than once, he was in love with the girl, and if he couldn't physically have her here, he'd take a t.v. show with her alter ego in it at the moment.

* * *

A/N Okay guys this may end up going in a totally different direction than originally planned. But what can I do, my brain went there and there wasn't any stopping it. Also I have absolutely no problem with Zac Efron. It's just who my brain could come up with. Hope you guys enjoyed. Be kind review. 


	4. A Bright Sun Shiny Day?

* * *

Mr. Normal

Chp.3

A Bright Sun Shiny Day?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just like to play with the characters a little

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after figuring out what a normal kid is like

* * *

He'd woken up at five thirty, gotten himself out of bed, taken a shower, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, eaten breakfast, and left his house at exactly seven thirty. Which should have given him enough time to get to school, find a place to park, and get to his first class with plenty of time to spare, or at least that's what he'd thought.

Actually, the latter part of the morning had been spent trying to find a parking space in the nearly overflowing parking lot. Everytime he'd find one someone in a hybrid of some sort, or a Mini Cooper would zip right into it and he'd be left laying on the horn with a few choice words slipping from his lips.

He'd finally found one down in no mans land near the football field, between the fence and a Hummer. It was tight fit, but the only space left in the whole lot.

If his morning couldn't get any worse he slammed his door into the side of the Hummer, dropped his class schedule, which slid in under his car, and as he reached down to grab it his keys went flying under the other car. He'd had to drop to his knees to get the schedule, his right knee landing in something that he really didn't want to know what it was, his keys had landed in a puddle of motor oil, which ended up on his hand while grabbing them up.

Shaking his head he starts to walk into the school, brushing the goo from his knee, and managing to get the oil on his pants instead. He can't believe just how un-sun shiny his day had been so far, he only had five minutes to find his locker and get to his first class, at least in that respect he had a little luck, both were down the same hallway. He flings his coat in the locker, grabs a notebook, slams the door shut and basically runs to class.

Just as the rest of his morning had been, of course the teacher had seen him slip into an empty desk at the back of the room.

She'd looked a him pointedly, with one of those disapproving smiles. "Class," everyone except him looks up at the request, "we have a new student today."

God he hated this part, he just knew she was gonna make him stand up in front of the class and tell all about himself. This was so humiliating.

"Mister Rine?" And here it comes. "Why don't you tell us about yourself."

At his name a girl one row and about three seats up from him quickly turns and scans the back of the room.

Damn, he didn't know that Miley would be in this class. Why was she taking anything advanced, especially Chemistry. Well that had just blown his whole plan of surprising her at her locker after class. He'd specifically asked to have a locker near hers. He'd told the principal that she was the only person in the school he knew, and that she'd agreed to show him around. That was a big bunch of hooey, but he'd needed an excuse, and it had worked.

He'd planned it all out, well he'd always wanted to do the whole walk up to the locker, drape an arm over the door, and say,"hey pretty lady," and all that, but her being in his class just totally blew that plan right out of the water, and into outer space somewhere.

He'd watched as her eyes grew wide as saucers as they finally landed on him, her jaw was kind of slack, her lips formed the word "Jake" absently as she stared.

He'd smiled shyly at her, ducking his head slightly. Yeah, Jake Ryan could be the shy guy at times.

"Mister Rine, we're waiting." Mrs. What the hell's her name says, with that tone that makes you want to hide under your desk.

He'd smiled his most charming smile at the old battle axe, umm teacher, "sorry I was just collecting my thoughts there, ma'am."

He'd cleared his throat and taken a quick look at the rest of the class. Lily and Oliver were sitting side by side. Lily behind Miley, and Oliver about two seats up from his own. Having taken stock of who was who he decides to give the teacher his little spiel. "Well my names Leslie Rine, Les for short." He quickly asserted. We just moved here from Idaho. My dad got transferred from there. I like to listen to music, surf, go to movies, and just generally hang out." He wasn't about to tell them all about himself, that would ruin the whole normal thing. The Idaho part was the truth, and his list of hobbies wasn't as long as it should've been, but all in all he'd told what he could.

Some kid that looked vaguely like Dandruff Danny, minus the dandruff, turned in his seat to look at him. "You surfed in Idaho?"

It was Danny, and he really needed a stupid sign. So okay it was a valid question, but still stupid. "Actually," he almost cracks up. "I used to live here about two years ago, and I took up surfing. I haven't been on my board in a while, but I can't wait to get back up there."

He glanced over to where Miley was sitting, and Lily had turned in her seat, he'd assumed it was the word surf that had caught her attention. But Miley was the person he was staring at, she was waving her hands around, and mouthing the words "No Lily, No!" at her best friend.

He almost laughed at the scene, it was just such a Miley thing to do.

He starts to actually pay attention to Lily, and only catches part of what she'd said. "Surfing after school. You wanna come?"

"Sure." He was back to watching Miley, and waiting for her reaction. Her forehead hit the top of Lily's desk in defeat, her arms hung loosely to the sides.

Oh god! she was so predictable, and cute, and his heart jumped in his chest at the sight of her. Even when she's staring daggers at him. Yup he is still completely in love with her.

"Okay, class. That's enough," the teacher says, "it's time for us to get learning."

An audible groan floats over the air, Jake's own included. Not because of the learning, he actually preferred that to what Miley was going to do after the learning was over.

* * *

She'd waited by the door for him after class, and grabbed his arm when he walked by. She didn't look happy, at all.

"What the hell was that, Jake?"

Miley was mad, and she'd cursed. This wasn't good.

"SHH! Miley. Do you want everyone to know who I am?"

"And why are you here, you didn't say anything last night about coming to school here."

Well at least she hadn't slapped him, but she looked like she would.

He takes her hand and walks over to a corner, and lifts her head up so that they're looking eye to eye. "It was supposed to be a surprise, I was gonna find you after class and tell you, I wasn't expecting you to be in my first class that just ruined the whole part where I surprised you. I'm not complaining at all, 'cause seeing you isn't a bad thing."

"Okay, but why'd you agree to go surfing with Lily, and Oliver this afternoon? If you don't want people finding out who you really are, why hang with them, they'll eventually find out."

"I have to make friends some how, don't I?"

"Yeah, but Lily and Oliver?"

"Why not make friends with people who are already friends?"

"Umm, Jake?"

He looked down at her, an eyebrow arched in question.

"I hate to tell you this but Lily and Oliver they didn't really like you that much. Well the Jake part of you, anyway."

"I know that, god last time I was around..." He lets that hang for a minute, "I think I wouldn't have liked me very much either, I was so obnoxious, I don't see how I stood myself. You've got to look at it like this, Miles. You guys were dealing with Jake, and not Les. Les is a more likeable person, I promise."

She stared at him for a moment. "From what I know of Les, I think I like him, and I think if Les stays around maybe everyone else will him too. Just as long as Jake doesn't show up and ruin the whole thing." She smiles at him, and giggles.

"Don't worry, if Jake shows up I'll let you beat him up." He could stand there all day and watch her smile.

"Okay, that's a deal, so what's your next class. I'll show you where to go." She turned from him and headed to her locker.

He followed her, and her locker was right across from his. "My locker's right there, Miley. He points to his graffiti covered locker, "I'll just grab some things, and be right back."

"Yeah, okay."

He watched as Lily leans from behind the door of her locker and overhears the conversation.

"Hey, Miles!"

"Hey, Lil."

"So you do know the new hottie." It wasn't a question, just a point of fact.

"Yeah, he lived next to one of my cousins in Idaho." She could tell them just about as well as he could.

"Oh, do you think you could introduce me."

"Sure, I'm sure he'd love to have a new friend." Oh she'd put the emphasis on friend.

"Great."

As he turned from his locker some jock looking dude come up behind Miley and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Miley."

"Hey, Derrick." She looked as if she could hit something, and he wasn't sure if it was going to be him or not. So he decided to stay put for the moment.

"So are we on for Friday night?" He hears Derrick ask.

Oh this did not look good for his plan.

* * *

(UH OH! What's up with this new guy? I'm EVIL, EVIL I tell you. Hope you guys enjoyed. Be kind review. 


	5. The Plan Falls Back in Place

Mr. Normal

Chp.4

The Plan Falls Back in Place

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just do it for fun

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of figuring out what a normal kid is like

* * *

He didn't know what to think of the whole situation, but Miley was looking at the guy with disdain or something like it.

"Ew! No, Derrick!" He hears her squeal, and looks up from the perusal of his tennis shoe. His attention completely on the pretty, little brunette.

"We have never been, and never will be on for Friday, or any other day of the week" He watches as she deftly removes Derrick's arm from around her shoulder's.

Jake had been leaning dejectedly on the bank of lockers at his back, but at her reaction his whole demeanor had changed.

"Awe, come Miles," the jerk replied in a whiny, little voice, "why won't you go out with me?"

Jake had seen Miley look in his direction for any kind of help, and he couldn't let his lady down now could he?

Miley was still looking in his direction, and he'd just stood there like a knot on a log, but with her pleading look his Jake persona started to come out, he couldn't help it. He straightened his shirt, swaggered to her side, slid his own arm around her shoulders, and looks the bigger guy up and down. He didn't look like much up close.

The Zombie Slayer takes in a deep, steadying breath, and looks Derrick in the eyes, "the answer to that question Bub, just might be that she already has a boyfriend." He'd probably just slipped and fell face first into what ever that was he'd gotten on his pants leg this morning with that declaration, but Miley had wanted out of this situation, and this was the only way he could figure to do it. " and dude he seriously doesn't like other guys putting their hands on her." Okay that was probably way over the line of how far Miley was going to let this go, but hey if he was going to fall face first he might as well wallow around in it too.

"Whoa, now. Wait just a second." Dude looked like a deer caught in the headlights of his Mustang, and he really wanted to laugh, hell he almost did.

"M-Miley?" She had to look at him, and damn if he didn't feel a little ripple of laughter run through her shoulders.

Derrick had to take a moment to get his composure back. "You never said anything about having a boyfriend, well other than Oliver, but that's Lily's guy, so I knew there wasn't anything goin' on there, which led me to think. . ." He really didn't want to finish that sentence. "I mean you've been blowin' me off for the last year, and a half, so where's HE." He points a finger at Jake, "been all that time?"

Miley squeezes her body up as close as possible to Jake's side, and wraps an arm around his waist. Jake's in heaven, and wraps his arm tighter around her neck, and gets a little sigh as a reward.

She looks Derrick directly in the eye, "well Derrick, if you'd give someone the chance to tell you, instead of going off in a hissy fit every you ask her out, you'd know that I had a boyfriend." Miley wasn't giving the guy any slack, and he was sure if dude didn't shut up Miley would resort to the cursing again.

Derrick looks stricken for just a moment, then his eyes grow big at a realization. "Hold on a minute." Jake and Miley look at the idiot like he's something they'd stepped in that smelled like manure.

"I talked to Lily not long ago, and I asked her if you had someone." He looks over their shoulders at Lily, who'd been discretely listening to the conversation from behind her locker door, their eyes meet and she just shrugs her shoulders, like she doesn't know anything at all. "And she said that she didn't think so. I mean if anyone would know that it would be her, since she seems to be attached to your hip and all" He'd said it so flippantly, and with so much vehemence that Jake just felt like punching the guy.

"Dude, you really need to just back the hell off," he said through tightly clenched teeth. "Like Miley said if you'd just have shut it and let her explain, we really wouldn't be having this conversation right now, and I wouldn't be ready to punch your lights out."

"I was just saying that Lily has to know something as big as Miley having a boyfriend, and she denied that she did. This just so screwed!"

"Um, Hello!" Miley waves a perfectly manicured hand in Derrick's face, catching the dumb asses attention. "Lily doesn't spend the whole summer vacation with, and she certainly doesn't know what goes on when I'm on vacation with my family."

Derrick's bravado plummets to the earth as he watches Miley look up at the new kid. For a moment he'd thought they were just putting this little show on to get rid of him, but when the two's eyes meet he knows there's no show involved, there was definitely something going on with those two and he knew at that one moment in time that he didn't have a snowball's chance with Miley Stewart.

He walks off in defeat, but not completely. He couldn't place his finger on it, but Miley's boyfriend seemed familiar somehow, the way he said _dude_ for one, he knows he'd heard it somewhere before. He'd figure it out eventually.

* * *

The only one that had noticed Lily was Derrick, and she'd listened to the whole conversation. You'd think that Miley would've known she was still there, but for some odd reason she'd been all over Les, and not even looked in her direction for the help that had always been there. She'd gotten rid of Derrick on many occasions for her best friend.

Also, what was up with the whole _Lily doesn't spend the summer with me_, deal? She'd been on tour with her as Hannah Montana this summer, and every summer since she'd found Miley's secret. She was darned sure they hadn't been to Idaho in the last two summers either. And what with this Les guy? Yeah the whole confrontation had led to Derrick going away and all, plus she'd kept her mouth shut, when Les had sidled up to Miley and declared himself her boyfriend. Miley acted like she didn't even want to be around the guy in class, and now she was walking off with her arm wrapped around his waist. Oh, wait!

They'd walked around the corner, and out of site before she could catch them, damn. She stomps her foot, and looks at her watch. Two minutes til the bell, and she hadn't gotten her book out of her locker.

On her way to her next class, she had a niggling feeling, she'd gone over the whole situation and ensuing conversation at least once. There was something about the way Les had automatically switched persona's, and every time that he'd said one certain word, _dude._ That one word just seemed to jump out at her.

During her second period class she didn't pay much attention, it was World History anyway and no one paid any attention in that class. She just kept going over what had happened in the hallway before hand, when right in the middle of class it had come to her.

"Oh my god!" Everyone in the class comes out of their varying states of coma to turn and look at her. Her eyes grow big, and she can feel the embarrassment rising from her toes to her cheeks. "It's nothing," she quickly replies, and goes back to staring at the book in front of her.

She'd figured out why Miley had been acting like that, Jake Ryan had come back, with new hair, and a new attitude. She also knew that Miley hadn't had a boyfriend since Jake had left, and that Miley had never really gotten over him. Oh this was big, and just like the Hannah secret, she couldn't tell anyone, well except for her best friend, which in this case, she was pretty sure already knew what was going on.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry updates are so staggered, I do try to update as soon as I get a chapter outlined. I have a busy life, so they may not come as often as I'd like. But they will come. I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment, and I will try to have a new one up Monday at the latest. Be kind Review. 


	6. It Would Seem Seeing is Believing

Mr. Normal

Chp. 5

It Would Seem Seeing is Believing

Disclaimer: It also seems that I don't own Hannah Montana, oh well...

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

Jake just couldn't believe that Miley hadn't dropped out of his embrace when they'd gotten out of sight of that Derrick guy, but she hadn't. He'd had her in his arms again, and it had felt right. He could still feel her warmth on the inside of his elbow, and it sent chills down his back as he thought of her soft, flowing hair falling from his fingertips as he'd let her go at her next class.

He'd walked her there, his arm around her shoulder's, and hers wrapped loosely around his waist. He knew it was just pretense to get Derrick to leave her alone, but she really was his girl, even if she didn't know it yet.

On the walk to class, she'd talked about this and that, and he'd hung on her every word. But mostly she'd talked about the look on Derrick's face when he'd declared himself her boyfriend. She'd been so busy talking, and laughing, that he didn't think she even noticed that the jerk wasn't anywhere around, and their arms were still wrapped around each other. The most disappointing part of the whole thing was when they'd gotten to her class, and they'd had to drop the embrace.

She'd said, "Thank you," with a brilliant smile on her lips.

He'd wanted so much to kiss them, but opted for her cheek, instead, and lightly whispered in her ear, that it wasn't problem, and had walked away to his own class across the hall.

He'd been shaken from his thoughts when Lily had jumped and yelled, "Oh my god!" Right in the middle of class, like a rat or something equally as frightening for a girl had crawled across her desk.

Everyone had looked at her, she'd given a mortified look around, and squeaked out, "it's nothing," and dropped her head in humiliation back down on the book laid out in front her on the desk.

He'd shaken his head, and looked back down himself. Lily had always been an excitable girl, but that was just plain out wierd, but what was even wierder was the way she kept looking over her shoulder at him every few minutes like he was some kind of alien or something.

After the third or fourth time of her glancing at him, he was sure he had something on his face, or his shirt. So he'd started squirming around trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The last twenty minutes of class had been the strangest two tenths of an hour he'd ever had.

* * *

Lil y couldn't help it, her curiousity had gotten the better of her, and she couldn't keep from looking over her shoulder at the guy three seats and to the left of her. She just couldn't get her mind wrapped around the whole idea that Jake was back, and acting like a normal person. It was a far cry from the last time she'd seen him, and she just had to solidify her assumption in her head.

After like the third time she looked back at him, he'd started wiping his face with his hands, brushing something from his shirt, or picking at his teeth. One time she'd looked at him and he'd managed to do all three things at the same time, and she'd almost started to crack up at him. Apparently he thought there was something wrong with him._ Okay, Lily, you really need to quit looking back there, you're going to give the guy some kind of complex or something. _But she just couldn't help looking at him, it was just too hilarious watching him squirm under her intent attention, so she'd just kept looking.

It seemed he'd gotten tired of trying to figure it out, and finally asked her "**What?!" **with his hands up in the air, and mouthing the word. The expression on his face did finally make her laugh. Luck had definately been on her side, because right at that moment the bell rang, and covered up her laughter.

Everyone had gotten up and left class, and she was still sitting in her seat laughing. She finally realizes that she'd been the only one left in the room, and quickly gathers up her book, and notes, and shoves them in her backpack. She really needed to talk to Miley, she needed to know if Miley had known about Les being Jake.

The scene she came upon as she'd arrived at the lockers made her nearly drop her backpack, and purse. Jake had Miley trapped between his hands, her back to her locker. She'd been so intent on the pair, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right into some guy.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', Lose..." The guy looked down at her, and she was mortified all over again as she watched Derrick trying to keep his balance.

"You're just the person I was looking for."

Lily looked completely puzzled at that little confession. "Why are you looking for me? It's usually Miley you're gawking over, you don't want to look at me." She tried to push past the big behemoth, but he stopped her in her tracks.

"I have a question for you."

This was just getting wierder and wierder, and Lily knew wierd. She was going out with Oliver Oken, after all.

"OOOkay."

He pulled her back around the corner, and placed her against the wall. She was getting nervous now. Was he going to kiss her, or what, he was getting awful close, and she really didn't like it.

"Uh, Derrick?" He looked down on her. "Personal space?"

He backed away a little, "so as I was saying." He'd gotten her attention.

"Miley and that knew guy, umm." He couldn't remember his name.

"Um, Les?" She supplies for him.

"Yeah, Les!"

Okay this was about Miles, and Jake. She could handle that. "Yeah what about them?"

"Well it like this. You said that Miley didn't have a boyfriend, and hadn't had a serious one for over two years, but yet this Les guy shows up and all of a sudden she has the little leach attached to her everywhere she goes. So my question is, what's the hell's a goin' on, and why didn't you know anything about this whole deal?"

Okay, it was actually a pretty well thought out question for Derrick, anyway.

"Well like Miley told you, I don't spend every waking moment with her, and last summer we didn't do much together. She told me that Les was her cousins neighbor, so you know. She probably hooked up with him over the summer." Boy if that wasn't just one of the biggest fibs she'd ever told. Miley had hooked up with the guy two years ago, and he'd also been the one major boyfriend she'd ever had, but until Lily could get the scoop from Miles she wasn't going to tell anyone anything they didn't already know, and that went double for Derrick. Even if she did know what was up, she wouldn't tell him.

"Hey, buddy."

_Uh-oh!_ Miley and Jake had walked around the corner, and caught them in the uncompromising position. Derrick was still in her face, and it did look like he was getting ready to lay a big, wet one on her. This day couldn't get anymore humiliating for Lily.

"You can't have Miley, so you go for her best friend?"

Derrick had pushed off of the lockers, and Lily had made a hasty retreat to Miley's side.

"We seriously have to talk," Lily whispered, as she came to a stop beside of her best friend.

"I seriously think we do," Miley replied, as she watched Jake and Derrick have it out. "But right now don't'cha think we should maybe keep Les and Derrick from tearing each other to shreds?"

Miley caught Jake's fist as he was getting ready to waylay Derrick right up side the head, and Lily took the advantage to tell Derrick to get away from them, and stay away from them. She hadn't liked him when he'd started hanging around Miley, and she really didn't like him now. He wasn't anything but an annoyance, and she could really do without that.

Jake had headed in the opposite direction, and Miley had watched him go. Oh god, she was smitten again. Lily could see it in her eyes as she turned to look back at her.

"Isn't he just adorable."

"You do know that's Jake Ryan, don't'cha, Miles?"

Miley's eyes get bigger than she'd ever seen them.

* * *

A/N: He He! Hope you guys, likey. Be kind Review. 


	7. English Class isn't What it Used to be

Mr. Normal

Chp.6

English Class isn't What it Used to be

Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be writing this?

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

Lily watched Miley's face, and she was sure if she'd been drinking something that it would've been flying from her mouth and nose, from the way she was spluttering, and spitting. She could just imagine the sight it would be.

Miley had grabbed her by the arm at the mention of Jake's name, and pulled her around the corner. Miley must have been working out or something, because her grip seemed tight, and Lily was sure it would leave a bruise.

"H-How, when," the poor brunette had stuttered, her face becoming a mixture of incredulousness, and disbelief. She'd looked like she'd just gotten caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, and tried to blame it on her brother.

Lily nearly laughed right in her face, but had kept herself from giving into the urge, after all they were trying to have what passed for an important conversation.

"Oh, sweet nibblets, Lily how'd you figure it out in this short of a time?" Miley didn't know what to do with herself, and Lily didn't know what the heck was in her pocket, but Miley had seemed to find it of a lot of interest at the moment. She was fiddling with it, and jumpy as all get out.

"I mean it's only been, maybe, two hours since he first set foot into the school. I had to tell you that I was Hannah Montana, and you figure Les is Jake in a hundred and twenty minutes."

Lily couldn't believe that Miley was acting like this, and turned everything around on her. "I think a better question is." She really needed to figure out how to say this. "How come you didn't tell me that your estranged-for-two-years-boyfriend had come back?" She'd planted her hands on her hips, and the look she was giving Miley was like the one your mother gives you when she's disappointed in you.

"I just found out last night, Lily. He showed up out of the blue, on my front porch, carrying flowers and chocolate. I most certainly didn't have a clue that he would show up here." She sighed as she looked into her best friends eyes. "I didn't have time to tell anyone, anything."

The warning bell rang while she was trying to explain, and the hallway had been nearly deserted by the time they'd started the conversation, and now they only had three minutes to get to class.

Miley found her way out of explaining everything, and having to answer Lily's questions, and she jumped on it. Lily knew just knew it when Miley started to talk again.

"Listen, we'll talk about this after school, but right now, we really need to get our fannies to class before we end up in after school detention." With that Lily watched Miley turn on her heel and start to walk off.

"Okay, missy, but I expect to hear the whole kit and kaboodle later," she'd nearly shouted it at her best friend, because Miley had her back turned and was walking away.

"Yes, mommy." Miley throws back over her shoulder, as she starts to jog down the hallway, and duck into another corridor.

* * *

Miley walked into her third period English class just moments before the tardy bell rang, and managed to get into her seat without the teacher noticing.

She hadn't paid much attention to who all had been in the room, and she certainly didn't know who had slid confidently into the seat behind her.

Her mind was still racing over the fact that Lily had figured out that Les was Jake, and she was trying to figure out a way to do damage control. She did know that Derrick usually sat behind her and bugged her to no end all through class.

So when someone started to tug on her hair, her brain automatically jumped to the conclusion that it was Derrick, and her reaction to the annoyance was to slap at the offending hand, and whisper over her shoulder. "Quit it, Derrick."

The name gets her a sharp, painful jerk of her hair, and a stir of breath right next to her ear. "Hey, pretty lady, my names not Derrick" With that declaration she gets the shock of her life. It had be said with such a vehemence, that she'd known the instant that he'd said "Hey." It was the annoyance also known as Derrick.

"Jake, what are you trying to do, yank my brain out through my hair?" She rubs her head, "That hurt worse than a kick from a mule." She watched an amused smile cross the once blonde's face.

"Miss Stewart?"

Oh, great Mrs. Martinique had seen them talking.

"Is there something that you and your new friend would like to share with the rest of the class?" Now everyone was looking at them, some chuckling, others staring like they were two pigs rollin' around in the mud. This was just great.

"Umm, no, Mrs. Martinique, I think that Les would just like to borrow my book. You know, since he doesn't have one yet." She'd thought it was a good enough excuse, but you know how that is.

"Well Miss Stewart, and Mr..." The teacher looks down at the paper Jake had handed her when he'd come into the classroom. "Rine, you're in luck. We will not be needing books for the next few weeks, as we will be studying the works of Shakespeare, starting with Romeo and Juliet." She picks up a handful of books, and walks over to Miley's desk. "Miss Stewart?"

Miley looks up at her with a pleading look. _Oh please don't make me hand them out._ The mantra goes through her thoughts as she looks at the teacher.

"If you would be so kind as to give everyone one of these books, it would be quite helpful to me." She lays about twenty books with the title William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet on her desk, and heads back to her own desk. God this too humiliating for words she thinks as she slides from her seat.

"Sorry." She hears the apology from behind her a turns to face Jake looking up at her. She acts as if she's going to hand him a book, then thinks better of it, and slaps him in the head with it.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for pulling my hair, mister." She laughed quietly, winked at him, and tried to saunter off with a flick of a lock of hair over her shoulder, but Jake obviously had other ideas, and grabbed her hand.

"I really am sorry." She could see it in his blue eyes. He really was sorry.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, flippantly, and continued to hand out the rest of the books.

* * *

He'd watched the two of them as they flirted with each other, and ground his teeth 'til they hurt. He'd really wanted to say something, anything to have to keep from watching it. The cuteness of it all, almost made him sick. He could feel his breakfast rolling around in his stomach, making his gorge rise at the site of the two of them together. He'd swallowed down his bile more than he would've liked to.

The teacher had made Miley hand out the play books, and when she'd gotten to his desk he'd purposely grabbed her hand and caressed the palm of it with his fingertips while taking it from her. At the contact she'd shivered, and when he looked up in her eyes, she'd looked as if she'd just touched the most disgusting thing she could think of, and had wiped her hand in disgust on the knee of her pants. He'd watched her hand out the rest of the books, noticing that Les had been watching her also. There was something about that kid that was just way too familiar, he just couldn't figure it out, but he would.

His eyes stayed glued to the little, brunette even after she'd sat back down at her own desk, and he'd felt his stomach start to churn again. As soon as Miley had gotten settled, Les had started playing with her hair, again. Wrapping it around the top of his pencil, twirling the curls on his fingers, running his hand through the ends, and she hadn't once complained, or told him to stop. Derrick just wanted to kick the punks ass because of the liberties he was getting.

He usually sat behind her, and damn-it when he'd even accidentally touched her she'd slapped at him, or told him to quit bugging her that she was trying to learn something here, yet that little Les Rine weasel shows up, and he has all the freedom to do with her what he will. Derrick was pissed, Miley should be his, he'd wanted her for over a year now, and gotten shot down every time he tried to make her his. What was so bad about him, that she didn't want him?

They'd started to pass notes about half-way through class, and she'd giggled a little at something Les had written back to her, and Derrick was just about to say something, when the bell rang. Oh they were so lucky.

* * *

Oliver had been sitting beside the new kid, and he'd watched Miley flirting with him all through class, or at least what he'd consider flirting it being Miley and all. He'd never seen Miley flirt with anyone, and it was strange.

Actually, the only person that he'd ever seen her really interested in was Jake Ryan, and she didn't really flirt with him. First, she'd hated him, then second, she'd been in love with him. But this new guy, he didn't know what Miley was doing, and he could hear Derrick sitting beside him and seething at the scene playing out beside of them. It sounded like a Brahma Bull blowing snot out, not that he ever heard a Brahma blowing snot, but if he ever did he was sure that it would sound exactly like the way Derrick had sounded.

Anyway, he'd catch up with Lily, and figure out what all of it was about. He knew that his girlfriend would have the scoop, Miley didn't make a move without telling Lily. At least that's what he thought, as he'd walked from the class room and headed for his locker.

* * *

A/N: Here's the scoop, I will try to do regular updates on Monday and Friday, maybe an occasional Wednesday. I'm not making any promises, cause my muse doesn't always cooperate with me. Hope you all Enjoyed. Be kind review. 


	8. The One Where Oliver Gets a Clue

Mr. Normal

Chp.7

The One Where Oliver Gets a Clue

Diclaimer: Seems I need a clue, too. Cause I think I own Hannah Montana.

Pairing: Jake and Miley, Some Lily and Oliver.

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

Oliver left class with a confused look on his face, Miley hadn't waited beside the door for him, and that was unusual. Seems the new guy had become a top priority on her list. She'd left with him, his arm around her, and hers around him. He just couldn't figure it all out, Miley hadn't liked a guy this much since Jake Ryan.

He walked in a daze all the way to the hallway where their lockers were at, he'd come around to the backside of the bank of lockers, and hadn't been prepared for the sight set before his eyes.

Miley was in Les's arms, and Lily was waving her around in the fashion that he'd come to know as Lily trying to explain something. The weird thing wasn't Miley being wrapped in some guy's arms, or even Lily waving her arms around like a flapping bird, it was the way Lily was talking to the two of them. She was speaking with them like she'd known them the whole of her life. Miles he could understand, she had known her since they were thirteen, but the guy that was hangin' all over Miley hadn't been around for even a day. But, there was Lily, his girlfriend, talking and laughing with him like they were the best of friends.

Oliver had no clue what was going on, but he was about to find out.

"Hey, what's going on," he askes as he continues around the corner, steps up beside Lily, and wraps his own arm around her waist.

He looks at the three of them, and no one seems to want to answer his question, basically all he got was another question.

"So, you guys really are together." Okay not so much a question as a matter of fact. "Miles told me that you two had finally taken the plunge, and hooked up, but I couldn't believe it, 'til I had seen for myself."

Oliver didn't know what to make of the new guy, and gave him a puzzled look. "Uh, dude." Les was still looking in his direction."I don't even know you." He couldn't decide if the other guy was delusional, or just completely insane. "We've never met. Well I guess we have now, but..."

"Uh, Ollie, sweetie," Lily cuts him off to keep him from digging himself any deeper, and before he could make an even bigger fool of himself than he usually did. There was a certain familiarity about the guy, he just couldn't place it.

Lily had looked up at him, and he looked down at her. "Take a good look at the guy, hun."

Oliver takes her advice and looks Les over, turning his head this way and that, trying to place where he'd seen him before, but he couldn't do it.

He'd studied him from every angle. The way he had his arms wrapped around Miley's neck, with his hands clasped, loosely in front of her, the blue eyes under dark hair, the lopsided smile, the way his chin was propped on Miley's shoulder. Darn it if the guy wasn't completely, yet not familiar to him, and it was driving him up the wall. He should know who this Les guy was, but it wasn't coming to him. _Work brain WORK!_ He tried to coach himself into figuring it out.

Apparently Lily had taken pity on him, cause she so subtly leaned closer to him, and whispered," replace the dark hair with blonde." It took him a moment, but everything finally fell into place, he'd seen in his mind's eye the dark hair fading into the blonde hair of the one and only Jake Ryan.

"Oh, holy mother of Zeus!" Everything fell right into place.

"Shh! Oliver. Keep it down, we don't want everyone in the tri-state area to know." Miley warned, her eyes bugging out of her head, she'd turned to see half the people in the hallway looking in their direction. "That's great, just great, Oliver. Now everyone's looking at us."

"It's just. You an-and he and he and you an-"

"Yeah, Oliver, we know. Now quit with the fish out of water routine, okay."

Oliver stood there stunned that Jake would actually go so far just to be around Miley. He'd changed his look, his attitude, and he even seemed like an actual, likeable person now. Although, he was still hung up on Miley, even if Miley couldn't tell. Oliver Oken wasn't so blind that he didn't see the way Jake looked at Miley. It was the same goofy look he'd gotten when he realized he was in love with Lily. The dude had it bad, and the girl had no clue. Although, when Jake wasn't looking Miley was giving him the same look.

"So, you two are all hooked up, again?"

He watched as they looked at each other, couldn't they see it in each other's eyes, he shakes his own head at the defiance.

"No."

"Uh, no." Jake had gone with whatever Miley had said, not really wanting to say it, but not wanting to push the issue, and Oliver could tell by the dull look in Jake's eyes as he'd looked back up at him.

He didn't understand why they couldn't just tell each other how they felt about one another.

"Then what's with all the note passing, and ..." He waves a hand around them, indicating the way Jake had his arms around Miley.

"This?" Miley pats the two hands clasped over her breast bone. "This is keeping Derrick from hitting on me, nothing more," she'd explained it with a disappointed inflection in her voice. Oliver and Lily had caught it, but Jake had been busy looking around to make sure that Derrick wasn't within ear shot of what Miley was saying, and hadn't heard her.

Oliver and Lily had looked at each other, in an as if type of way, and shaken their heads at the couple that wasn't a couple. With the look they had a plan, also.

Lily grabbed Miley's arm and jerked her from Jake's arms. With an "we need to get to class." She pulled a stunned Miley away from the two boys, and headed down the hall towards their next class.

* * *

She'd looked back over her shoulder at Jake, just in time to see a confused look in his eyes. She'd raised her eyebrows at him in a 'I have no idea what's going on' look. He'd raised his hands in front of him with a shrug of his shoulder's, as Oliver started to talk to him, again.

Lily dragged her into a secluded corner, and gave her the 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

"What?" She had no clue as to what Lily was being so stern about. "What did I do, now? You look like dad when Jackson's done something really stupid. I didn't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I don't know about that Miles."

She looked at her best friend, having no clue what she was on about. "You say what girl that looks like my best friend?"

"I said you did something back there that was really stupid."

Miley couldn't believe that Lily was calling her out about something she had no clue as to what kind of stupidity that she'd committed. "So tell me what was so stupid that you had to pull me away from our friend's and into a deep, dark hole."

"I can't believe you don't already know, Miley. It was plain as day to the rest of us."

Miley thought back over the whole conversation she'd had with Oliver, Lily, and Jake. She couldn't find anything that could be considered stupid in it.

She heard a sigh from beside of her and looks over at her best friend. "What was so stupid? I've gone over the whole conversation, Lily, and I can't find any fault with what was said."

She watches Lily roll her eyes, and shake her head. "It wasn't so much what we were talking about, as to what was actually going on."

She gives Lily that 'you say what' look, again. She just couldn't understand what the other girl was all about.

"Miley? Could you not see the way Jake was looking at you?"

"What, that's the way he always looked at me."

"Yeah, like you're the center of his world."

She gets a blank stare on her face. "No, I don't think so. That's the way he looks at everybody, isn't it?"

"If he'd looked at me like that, I'm sure Oliver would've been ready to fight him, Miley. The boy is completely in love with you."

"No he isn't. We're just friends, that's all. He doesn't like me in that way any more." She was disappointed at that matter of fact. Jake had only offered her his friendship last night, and she'd agreed, and she could kick herself for it.

"Pshh, that's a lot of Oscar Mayer, Jake's still totally into you. When Oliver asked if you guys were together again, he just went along with you, if you'd have been paying attention you'd have seen it in his eyes that he wanted to say yes, but waited for you to answer, before he said anything."

Miley couldn't believe what Lily was saying, if it were true, she didn't know what would happen. Yeah, she could admit it to herself that she still loved him, but could she admit it to someone, heck anyone else.

"We really do need to get to class, Lily." She took off at break neck speed, not knowing what to think. Jake still liked her, maybe, and if so why didn't he just tell her last night?

* * *

Oliver had started talking again, but he'd been watching Lily drag Miley down the hallway. When they'd gotten out of sight he'd turned his attention back to the guy in front of him.

"... class do you have next?" He hated when he missed part of the question, it made him feel like he was A.D.D. or something.

"Drama."

"The actor taking a drama class?"

"Yeah, thought I might be able to show them how to act." He'd said sarcastically.

"Oh, please do." Oliver mock pleaded with him.

"You do know that Miley and Lily are in that class too."

"Nope, Miley and me haven't discussed our schedules."

"So you and Miley, what's going on there? I mean you seemed like you wanted to say that you were back together, but went with her answer, what was that all about?"

Jake didn't want to have this conversation, he'd already had his hopes dashed enough in the last two days, he didn't want to relive that.

"It's all just a big act, man. We're acting like we're together so that Derrick will leave her alone." He sounded like his whole world was falling apart.

"Dude, that's harsh." Oliver seemed genuinely sympathetic, even gave him a pat on the shoulder.

He could tell that Oliver was trying to figure out how to broach a subject, 'cause he was kind of gnawing on his lip.

"Is there something going on, dude," he finally asked the other boy, if he didn't do something Oliver was going to bring blood then he'd be taking him to the school nurse, instead of walking to class with him.

Oliver quits with the lip thing, and turns to look him in the eye. "You're still into her aren't you, man?"

He closed his eyes, "I've never not been into her, Oliver, but I don't think she's still into me in that way."

Oliver laughs in his face at that little tidbit of information. "Dude, did you see how she was looking at you, that girl doesn't know what to do when you're around. I'm telling you I've never seen Miley look at another guy the way she looks at you. She still likes you in more than that way."

He looks at Oliver as if he's just grown a second head. "No, man, she really doesn't. I mean I brought her flowers and all last night, and she thanked me for them, but it wasn't the welcome I'd hoped for."

"What she didn't throw herself into your arms, and let you carry her off into the sunset? Dude, you gotta realize, you came back completely different. Let me guess, she probably thought you were a delivery boy at first, right?"

Okay, so Oliver Oken had gotten smarter, or Miley had been talking to him. But Miley hadn't talked to anyone about him, so it had to be the other, and he didn't know what to do with that one. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Lets see, you don't look too much like yourself, and you had a package for her, plus she's been waiting on a pair of boots to be delivered. I just put two and two together."

He couldn't argue with that explaination, "so you really think she's still into me, like I am her?"

"If the look she gave you just a few minutes ago is any indication..." Oliver scratches his chin, "dude, she never quit with the still into you, like that. I can tell you that she hasn't had a serious boyfriend, since you left. I think she was waiting to see if you came back, again."

He now had some food for thought, and he chewed on it, on his way into his class after Oliver had turned off into a hallway to go to his own class. Miley still liked him as a boyfriend, she'd waited for him to come back to her. He couldn't believe it, but if it were true, then his plan had just been stepped up. He'd ask her out Friday, and see what would come of it. God, he hoped she'd say yes, if not, he'd blame Oliver Oken for it.

* * *

A/N: Goodness that was a little longer than usual. Hope you guys enjoyed. Be kind Review 


	9. So the Drama

Mr. Normal

Chp. 8

So the Drama

Disclaimer: I so don't own this, just the idea of the story is mine

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

She was sitting on the edge of the Drama class's stage, her hair caught the light, making red streaks in the brown softness. Lily was standing in front of her, her backs was turned from him, and her hands seemed to be going about a million miles a second. He supposed what ever the two were talking about needed to be said in sign language, or at least he thought that Lily thought that.

He'd seen her glance his way when he'd walked into the room, and she'd ducked her face behind a lock of the hair he'd so recently had his finger's in. Maybe Oliver had been onto something.

Miley Stewart was being shy, and he'd have never expected that from her, most of the time she was so out spoken, the coyness had come as a complete surprise to him. It was a refreshing turn of events.

Off of Miley's look and quick duck of the head, Lily had glanced over her shoulder, and given him a sly, little, lopsided grin. He knew what that look meant. Lily was up to something, and it seemed for once that Miley wasn't right in the middle of it, actually, it seemed that Miley had no clue at all what was going on.

He'd slowly made his way up to the stage, taken the liberty of sitting beside of Miley.

"Hey," he gives a quick look at the girl still hiding behind her hair, then looks at Lily. "What's up with," he nods his head in Miley's direction.

Lily shrugged her shoulders in answer, and rolled her eyes.

Apparently she had no idea what was up with her best friend, so he'd tried a different tactic, and knocked the girl beside him in the shoulder with his own. Which in turn had jarred her and made her look up at him for the first time since he'd sat down.

He'd studied her face for the few seconds she'd actually looked at him, and seen that she'd been hiding from him because her face was the shade of a red delicious apple. She'd been blushing furiously.

Oh, good god! Oliver Oken had been onto something or Little Miss Out Spoken was either,

A) Caught talking about something shouldn't have been talking about, or,

B) Really did like him more than she'd been letting on.

All he'd really known was that when Miley blushed, it had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Lily had started talking again, with the sign language, and all.

"So, it looks like Mrs. Martinique is carrying the whole Shakespearean theme over from English/Lit class to this one."

_Whoa, wait a second. Did Lily just say that Mrs. Martinique was teaching this class too? That means I have to endure that old woman twice a day for the rest of the school year. _

"Ugh, Lily, please tell me that you didn't just say that Mrs. Martinique is teaching this class, too."

The once skater girl gives him a sympathetic smile."'Fraid so, Les my man."

He couldn't believe his luck, he should've checked who was teaching each class, but his mind had been else where when he'd walked into the school this morning.

"And she's decided that we'll be doing Romeo and Juliet as our big school play for this semester." She'd rolled her eyes in disgust. "I'll be a stage hand or something, but I am soo not going to be the nurse or what ever."

While Lily had been talking, he'd gently took hold of Miley's hand, she hadn't objected, just laced her pink, glittered fingers through his, and sat there without saying a word. Life was good.

Mrs. Martinique had come through the curtains, and walked onto the stage behind Miley and Jake. "Okay, class." Everyone in the room had looked up at the teacher, except for he and Miley, they'd turned slightly to see her. "This semester as I've already explained, we'll be doing our rendition of the classic Shakespearean play, Romeo and Juliet." She'd glanced around the room, making eye contact with nearly all the students. "We will be having auditions in two weeks, I expect you to study this play during that time." Her gaze had landed on Jake at the end of her speech.

"She's really stuck on this play, isn't she?" Jake had asked Lily, knowing he wouldn't get an answer from the girl whose hand he'd been holding,

during the teacher's talk he'd slid a little closer to Miley, just close enough that they'd been connected at the hand and the knee, and in return for his efforts he'd gotten a tiny, little gasp as the contact had been made.

"Yeah, apparently it's her favorite play, or something." Lily had explained with a completely bored expression.

He didn't know if it was just plain dumb luck or something else, but Jake had been in an Off Broadway production of the stupid play while he'd been in Idaho, and had practically memorized the whole thing. This class was going to be a complete piece of cake.

"How much you wanna bet that she uses English class as practice time for this. You know she's going to make everyone read for a part, and pick the one's that best suit them, it's going to be humiliating for a whole lot of us."

"It looks like Miley's already found her Juliet."

As if he couldn't have picked a better time, Derrick had walked up behind Lily and had started eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Derrick, why don't you just shut your cotton pickin', smart-assed, big ole gob, and just leave us alone." Miley had finally broken her self-induced vow of silence, had jumped up, and nearly unseated Jake in her haste to get in the other guys face.

"Miley, geez! Sit back down." Jake's eyes had a startled look in them, she'd sat there most of class and not said a word to anyone since he'd walked in, and now she was completely irate.

"No, Les. I'm so sick and tired of his hogwash, and it needs to stop. He has no buisiness coming over here and causin' trouble. He's just jealous, and he wants to get in someone's face." He'd never seen her this hot under the collar. He'd seen her mad, but she looked like she would get in an all out brawl with the guy, if something or someone didn't stop her. He'd still had a hold of her hand, so he'd jerked her back down to the stage, right into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from getting away again. She's struggled with him, and he'd managed to keep her in his lap. How he'd managed that he didn't know, but oh the feel of her was amazing, and he'd liked to have kept her in that position for a lot longer than he did.

The teacher had come back over to their side of the stage during the whole tableau. "Miss Stewart, would you please remove yourself from Mr. Rine's person, and resume your seat, and Mr. Williams please come with me, I think a little trip to detention is in order for you." He couldn't believe that Mrs. Martinique hadn't called Miley and himself down for the scene they'd been making, but she'd seemed a bit more perturbed with Derrick. Which was completely fine with him.

After watching the teacher and Derrick walk over to the other side of the room, he'd turned to Miley with a confused look.

" Geez, Mile's what was that all about? Derrick was just being Derrick."

"I'm just so sick of the jerk. He thinks just because he's an athlete that he can have any girl he wants, and he won't take no for an answer. Even when he's confronted with the girls boyfriend. He can't stand to lose, and I've put up with it for over a year."

She'd calmed down, was actually looking at him, and Lily was standing there looking at the two of them. He guessed that she was still dumbstruck by Miley's reaction to Derrick being a complete jerk. The time had seemed right. No one was really paying them any attention, and it seemed as if this would be the only chance he'd get.

"Speaking of the girls boyfriend, and all." He was getting nervous again, he had the girl's attention, and his hand had started to sweat in hers. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out Friday night, I mean if you're free and all." His voice had gotten a little shaky during the question, and he'd felt sweat forming upon his forehead. He'd never been as nervous as he had been at that moment, and the coinciding moments that it took Miley to answer that one little question.

* * *

A/N: You guys will just have to wait and see what Miley is going to say. See you Monday. Be kind Review 


	10. She Said What Now?

Mr. Normal

Chp. 9

She Said What Now?

Disclaimer: I've covered my ears, so I didn't hear anyone say that it wasn't mine.

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

She wasn't sure if she'd heard him right, did Jake just ask her out for Friday, or was her mind playing tricks on her. God she hoped it wasn't her mind. "You say what, Actor boy?" Okay it probably wasn't the best answer to that question, but she couldn't think of anything else to say, she hadn't been ready for that little question.

I said, "Would you," he pointed at her like she was a slow person or something, "maybe, like to go out with me," he'd slapped himself on the chest, "Friday night." Then he'd looked around to make sure that no one else was paying attention to the three of theirs conversation. After making sure that they were the only ones around the stage, he'd planted her with a piercing blue eyed stare. "So?"

God what was she supposed to do, she'd looked at Lily for some help, but she was just standing there with her mouth open in awe. She wasn't any help at all.

"Umm. Uhh." She couldn't think. The guy she'd been waiting for had finally come back and she couldn't answer his one simple, little question. _Take a deep breath Miley, you do still have to breathe you know._ What should she do? Lily was still standing there like a knot on a log with some drool on its bark. And yet she was still no help.

Jake looked like he was getting impatient with her stalling, but she couldn't just come right out and say yes. First of all Friday wasn't such a good day considering she had a concert to play that night, and all. So, she should say no, and explain, but she really, reeaalllyy wanted to go out with him. There had to be a way to do both, she just had to figure it out, and quick. Jake looked like he'd bite through nails for her answer.

_Okay Miles think!_

Well she could, her eyes had grown wider at the realization of her thought, and this plan could work. But only if Jake were up for it, and the way he was staring at her, he would be.

"Friday?" She'd looked into his eyes and seen a glimmer of hope there.

"Yeah." He'd sounded a bit uncertain.

"You see." The hope died as quick as it had come. "I have these tickets for the Hannah Montana concert" She'd given him the don't say anything look, and he'd shaken his head. Derrick had made his way back from being blessed out by the teacher, and was standing directly behind him.

"Anyways, Me and Lily were planning on bribing my brother with the other ticket so he'd take us, but if you want to come you can drive us."

He'd totally surprised her when he'd pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers. She'd heard a "Hmmph" from behind Jake and figured Derrick couldn't handle it, as he'd stomped off back the way he'd come_. Good riddance! MMM Lips of Jake! _He'd still been kissing her when Mrs. Martinique had come back out from the backstage area.

"Well, I think we already have Romeo and Juliet being played out in front of our eyes."

Jake had quickly pulled away from her, and she'd almost done a face plant into the stage. He'd caught her in the nick of time, by catching her shoulder, and wrapping his arm around her. _Couldn't she have waited for a few more moments?_

The teacher had the disappointed stare on her face, as Miley hesitantly looked in her direction. She knew they were in deep cow manure. _Public displays of affection,_ weren't allowed on school property. Which had to be one of the stupidest rules ever written. They'd probably end up in detention for the next week or something.

Oh but who cared, Jake had just kissed her in front of the whole class, but he'd kissed her. Mrs. Martinique could give her dentention for the rest of her life and she wouldn't care.

She'd looked back in Lily's direction to see her still standing there with her mouth hanging open, a line drool on her chin, and her eyes bugging out of her skull. She looked sort of like one of those old cartoon characters.

Miley almost laughed at her best friend, but she'd still been in a bit of shock over the whole thing herself.

Apparently, Jake had noticed Lily standing there looking like Jim Carrey in the Mask.

"Hey, Lily you may want to wipe the drool off of your chin, there. It's getting ready to drip off on your shirt." He'd been nearly laughing himself, and Miley wished she'd thought of taking a picture with her phone, but it was too late now.

Lily had wiped her chin free of the spit, and had taken a seat next to Miley on the stage.

She'd been staring at Jake after the whole kissing scene, and wished that he'd do it again, even if it did get her into detention for the rest of the year.

Lily knocked into her bringing her out of her self induced, fully awake, coma. "I can't believe he kissed you." She'd stomped her feet in glee. "I knew it'd work, I just didn't know it'd work as well as it did."

"Lily, what in the heck are you mummblin' about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Lily had shrugged the question off. "So, how are we going to pull this Friday thing off, considering you're the main act, and all?"

Lily had brought up a completely valid question, just how were they going to pull this off. Hannah had to be on stage, and Jake would have to be in the audience, and well Lily had to be somewhere. The Lily part was easily done, but she couldn't think of a way how Miley, and Hannah could be in the same place at the same time. There had to be a way, they could all be backstage, and in the audience, because she knew nearly everyone at the school was going to be there. Lord help her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, this one was hell to write. Ever tried writing while a cat is trying to lay in your lap and wanted to be petted? It's a pain. Be kind Review. 


	11. Freaky Friday Night Date

Mr. Normal

Chp.10

Freaky Friday Night Date

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana and anything associated with it does not belong to me

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

The last three days of the school week had flown by, they'd figured out how they were going to achieve what needed to be achieved for Friday night. Well Miley and Lily had figured it all out, and Jake had no idea what he'd be walking into as he'd stepped into Crazy Land, a.k.a. Miley's house.

Mr. Stewart had opened the door to the bell, and introduced himself to the new guy in his daughter's life. Jake had told him his name, and stared at what seemed to look like a big, fuzzy caterpillar on Robbie Ray's lip. He almost laughed at the way it moved out of synch with the rest of his mouth as he'd spoken to him.

If Mr. Stewart's moustache wasn't strange enough, Lily had come bouncing down the stairs like a herd of elephants with a brown wig on her head. At first he thought he'd been seeing things, or going crazy. She'd turned to look back up the stairs and if he hadn't known any better he'd have thought he was looking at Miley.

"Uh, Lily?"

He'd watched as she'd swung the curly, brown mane around as she'd turned back to him.

"Yeah, Les?"

At least they'd let him on the part where they weren't going to tell anyone else who he actually was.

"What's up with the whole looking like Miley?" He'd waved his hand up and down in her general direction.

"Yes, Lily. Please do tell us what in the blue blaze's you're doin' all dolled up like my sweet, little daughter?"

Jake and Lily had both scrunched their eyebrows at Robbie Ray's description of Miley, and almost cracked up.

"Sweet and innocent, Aunt Gertrude's fanny," Jackson had exclaimed, as he'd walked into the room. "That girl's anything but!"

"Jackson, shut up!" Robbie shook his head and planted Lily with the **You'd better explain now li'l missy** look.

"Well you see." She'd started fidgeting when the stare had been tossed her way, "we sorta needed a Miley and a Hannah. So me and Miley decided that since Lola wouldn't be missed for one concert, that I'd be Miley and head to the stadium with Les, and she'd be Hannah and go to the concert in the limo." She'd started to play with a strand of the wig, and the end had frayed making it stick out at odd angles. "Miley will explain it all when she comes down. I hope."

"Wait, Lily, y'all told Les here," Robbie's hand lands on his shoulder with a solid thud. "Miley's little secret?"

Apparently she'd hoped that Mr. Stewart wouldn't have caught on to that, because her eye's grew wide, and she started to splutter around the explanation.

Jake couldn't stand the fish out of water type thing that Lily was impersonating much longer, or he'd have busted his gut with laughter. He'd tried hard not to crack a smile, but it'd been darned hard not to do.

"He already knew, Daddy." He'd heard called down the stairs, and then he'd heard footsteps.

She'd made her appearance and he'd stared at her as she'd slowly come into view. She'd been covered in soft, white leather from head to toe, and a white t-shirt with some kind of strange looking decal on the front of it. He'd never seen her look as hot as he'd seen her that night.

"And just exactly how did he already know?" Mr. Stewart sounded mad, well at least he'd thought he did, but his mind, and eyes had still been on the vision standing on the staircase landing, in front of the piano. He'd been afraid she'd disappear if he'd looked away even for a fraction of a second.

Lily was giving her the **You said you weren't going to say anything look,** and had stepped into his line of sight. Now the two girls were in a heated discussion over something or other.

"Well, Les, my man, this may take awhile," Jackson commented as he walked by and slapped him on the arm, "these little conversation's of theirs could go on forever."

"Yeah, I know," he'd said on a huge sigh.

"Why don't'cha come over here, have a sit down, and watch some mind rotting with me?" Jackson had plopped down and started flipping channels, landing on Entertainment Tonight.

"_We caught up with actor Jake Ryan last week." _

Jake had turned at the mention of his name and had remembered what the interview was all about. _Oh, damn, the Stewart's really didn't need to hear that interview. _

He'd spoken about what he'd been doing for the last six weeks, and what he was getting ready to do. He'd mentioned going back to California to win back the love of his life. Yeah it had sounded like something some soap opera, or one of those really lame B-rated romance movies. He'd told them the truth, but Mr. Stewart would freak if he heard that.

Seemed that Lily, and Miley's conversation was over, and his eyes had been restored to the vision of Miley in white leather.

Jackson had turned the t.v. off at the movement from behind him, and didn't get to see the interview.

"First of all." Lily was looking directly at him, "I have to say that I'm completely against what Miley is about to say."

He'd just looked at her with puzzlement, he'd really had no idea what was getting ready to come out of his girl's mouth, but from the way Lily was looking at him it couldn't be something good.

"Daddy?" Miley sounded nervous.

Mr. Stewart was staring at his daughter, not answering her, but just standing there waiting.

"I have something to tell you, and you probably won't like it, but before we leave here I need to tell you."

Mr. Stewart had sat down on a chair that was sitting behind him.

"You really don't need to sit down, it's really not that bad."

"For goodness sakes, Bud, could you just spit it out, you do have a concert in about an hour, and we have to be there in fifteen minutes for the sound check."

"Well you see," she'd started to fidget just like Lily had, not ten minutes ago. "LesisreallyJakeRyanandseeIthoughtyoushouldknowIthoughtthatifyouknewyouwouldn'tgettoomadwhenitfinallydidcomeoutand.."

She'd said it so quickly that he'd only heard the first part, the rest was a blur.

"Now, Bud, didn't quite catch all that, but sounded like you said Les here was Jake Ryan."

"Yeah."

Now Mr. Stewart looked kinda mad. He didn't know why he'd be mad, but he looked it.

"Miley do you remember the last time this boy,"his hand had flown out in his direction with such force if he'd been standing where the hand had hit the air he'd have been knocked out. "was around? What you went through? Are you out of yer cotton pickin' mind?"

Mr. Stewart was pissed, and he really didn't want to be where he was at that moment.

"But daddy!"

"Don't but daddy me, I had to watch your heart be broken, not for the first time, but the second from the same boy, I won't watch it happen again, Miley!"

"Daddy, he came back, because of me." She'd been looking at him with an apologetic look. "He's changed, and I want to see if we can be together."

"Miley."

"Come on daddy, I'm willing to give him another chance, why can't you?"

He couldn't believe that she was standing up for him, if it were up to him he'd never hurt her again. But like everything else you never knew what was gonna happen from one moment to the next. Like for example: He certainly hadn't been expecting what had gone on when he'd walked into the Stewart household that evening.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is part one of two parts of Friday night. The actual date will be up Monday, I'm hoping. Actually this part was only half written, so I had to improvise a bit. I'm hoping it turned out alright. Be kind Review. 


	12. Freaky Friday Night Date Pt2

Mr. Normal

Chp.11

Freaky Friday Night Date

Part Two: The One Where Lily's Miley, Miley's Hannah, and Jake's Confused

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing this?

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

It seemed like he was living in bizzarro land, he'd been standing in line with Lily dressed as Miley, and he'd been standing there with her during the first part of the concert. Three songs of watching who he was actually supposed to be there with dancing and singing. His foot had been stomped at least fifteen times during those three songs, and all he'd really wanted to do was go home and forget all that had happened during the _Night of Switch-a-roos._

Hannah had started talking, he'd not been paying much attention. His foot felt like it was twice as big as it had been when he'd stepped into the venue.

"Okay, guys."

The crowd had started screaming, well more than they already were.

"For the next song, I'm gonna do something that I've never done before."

The crowd had hit fever pitch, and he didn't think it could have gotten any louder, but at the mention of Hannah doing something she'd never done before, they'd broken the sound barrier.

"Come on guys, you've gotta be quite, so's I can tell ya what I'm gonna do."

_Ahh, blessed, almost silence._ His ears had been ringing from the kid that had been stomping on his foot's, screaming and horrible singing yelling combination. He'd stuck his finger in his ear to try and make the buzzing noise to stop.

"Okay, ya'll. Here's what's gonna happen."

And the kid was screaming again, he wished he had gotten some earplugs on the way here. Dude this kid was getting on his last nerve.

He'd watched as Hannah had planted her hands on her hips and gave the audience a disapproving look.

They'd quietened down again.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna pull some totally random guy out of the crowd to sing the next song to."

The crowd had gone absolutely ballistic at the mention of Hannah letting on of them up on stage with her.

The guy behind him was yelling, "Hannah come on pick me!"

He'd have known that voice anywhere, and he just wanted to punch the guy for even being here, and what the hell was Derrick doing here anyway. He didn't strike Jake as a Hannah fan, at all. He'd seemed more like the type that would like Red Hot Chili Peppers or something. But there he'd been yelling for Hannah to let him come up on stage.

"Oh, and that's not all guys. The lucky person I pick gets to stay backstage for the rest of the show."

The stadium sounded like it would explode with the intensity of the crowds screams.

Lily had jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, and he'd looked down at her. She'd winked at him, and he'd been completely confused. Why was she acting all weird?

Then she'd leaned over and whispered, "Just wait for it."

Hannah had been scanning the crowd, and he'd assumed that she'd been looking for the right guy to bring up on stage. She'd walked back and forth across the stage a couple of times, and stopped right in the middle where he'd been standing. She'd pointed out across the three rows in front of them and the spotlight had landed in his general direction.

Derrick had screamed right in his ear, "Oh, hell yeah," and he'd assumed that he'd started to jump up and down. Then he'd heard "Out of my way you loser's, Hannah's pointing at me."

Jake had looked up at the stage, and Miley looked as if she had taken a bite out of something that wasn't exactly kosher.

"No, No."

Derrick had stopped pushing the people to the side of him, and gazed up at the blonde on the stage.

"Sorry" He'd heard his girl say over the microphone. "The guy that was in front of you."

He'd looked up at that and had gotten even more confused.

"Yeah, you, Mister Looks Like He's Going to Pee His Pants."

The crowd had started laughing at that, and Lily's elbow nailed him in the ribs again.

"Go on, Les. I think she's talking about you," and she'd winked at him again, "I told you to wait for it, now GO!"

He was pretty sure that he'd made a few people's feet hurt almost as bad his did as he'd made his way up to the stage. Well it was their own faults they wouldn't get out the way.

Hannah had met him at the side of the stage with a smile, and helped him up on it.

"So, cute guy."

Okay so she was putting him in the spotlight to embarass him. He'd known he was blushing, he'd felt the color rise to his face.

"What's yer name?"

He'd looked at her like she'd grown a couple more heads. What the hell? She'd known who he was when she'd picked him out of a crowd of twenty thousand.

_Okay, Jake think a second. This is all part of the plan, I hope. I mean what else could it be? She pulled you up here for a reason._ It had taken him a few seconds, but he'd finally caught on. She didn't just randomly picked him, she'd been planning to do this all along.

"Hey cute, speechless guy." She'd snapped her fingers in his face. "I can't go 'round calling you Cute Guy the rest of the night, ya know. So a name, any name might be a good idea."

"Oh, uh."

She'd been teasing him, and his face had gotten redder by the second. He couldn't think. She'd been looking at him with a playful glint in her eyes, and all he'd wanted to do was pull her to him and plant his lips on hers.

"My name's uh," the crowd had started laughing at his speechlessness. "Les." He'd finally managed to get the word out.

"You mean it took all that time to come up with a name like LES?" She'd laid the southern twang on thick with that little jibe. The playful glint had still been in her eyes though, and he'd laughed along with the rest of the people in the auditorium.

"Well, yeah. Sort of had blank mind there for a second. You know how that is don't'cha?"

"Okay, with that the next song is 'If We Were a Movie'. I wrote this for someone special not too long ago, but I don't know if he even knows that it was written for him." She'd thrown a mischievious look over her shoulder at him. "But since he isn't here, I guess I'll just have to sing it to Les here."

He'd been too astonished to anything but stand there like an idiot while she'd sang the song to him, from a stool sitting in the middle of the stage. It had been just him and her in the spotlight. He'd not even noticed that she'd finished until she'd said "We can go backstage now," and dragged him off the stage with her.

He'd taken a deep breath as he'd followed her with tears brimming at the edges of his eyes. When she'd turned to him to say something, he'd automatically taken her hand, pulled her as close as humanly possible, planted his lips against hers and kissed her breathless.

After she'd caught her breath she'd cautiously approached him, and kissed him again. "Turn abouts fairplay, big boy," she'd said and sauntered off back onto the stage.

So this date hadn't gone as badly as he'd thought it would've been.

He'd felt a firm grip on his shoulder, as he stood there and listened to Hannah sing about a party being with her.

"Son." It hadn't been a question, but he'd turned at the sound of Mr. Stewart's voice.

"Yes, sir?"

"I don't have to tell you, but I'm gonna tell ya anyway. If you hurt her again, you'll be wishin' you were Uncle Earl when he sat on the Barbeque grill at the family reunion."

Mr.Stewart had walked off after that, and Jake really didn't want to know what all that Uncle Earl stuff was about, but he was bound and determined that he wouldn't hurt Miley again.

"Hey, Les!" Lily had stepped up behind him, and he'd turned around to look at her, and gotten blinded by the light glinting off of the pink wig she'd put on her head.

"How'd you get back here? And what the hell is on your head?"

"I've got a permanent backstage pass, and I'm Lola, hence the whole pink hair thing."

He'd just nodded. Not knowing what else to do.

"So, here."

She'd handed him a blonde wig, and he'd raised an eyebrow not understanding what it had been for.

"Put it on, you're going to be introduced as Jake Ryan not too long from now."

"What! No!"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun, plus you can be out on stage with Miley, without anyone thinking anything of it."

"Fine, but I don't like this little plan you all cooked up."

"Sorry, but you did want a date, and well."

"Just so you know that I don't like it at all."

"Well, Les, you'd better get that wig on, and straight, because she's getting ready to come off stage, and when she gets back here she'd better see Jake Ryan, and not Les Rine."

He'd placed the wig on his head, and Lily had helped him with getting it on the right way.

Miley had ran from center stage and collided with his back almost knocking him over.

"Oh, god, Jake. I'm sorry. Did Lily fill you in on what's goin' down?"

He'd just pointed to his head, and shrugged.

"Okay, see you in a few seconds." She'd planted a sweet, but too quick kiss on his lips, and skipped back out on the stage.

"Alrighty, ya guys, have I got a treat for you." The screaming and yelling was deafening even from the backstage area.

"Well just as I went back there" She'd pointed behind her towards where he'd been standing watching her. "I literallly ran into the Zombie Slayer himself, Jake Ryan." If he'd thought the crowd was going crazy over Hannah, it had nothing over how the were about hearing that he'd been backstage. "After I nearly knocked him on his face, and got over the whole I'm sorries, I asked if he'd come out and let me sing to him." Damn the girl was good, she'd gotten him hook, line, and sinker.

He'd ambled out onto the stage, and the crowd had gone completely insane. Miley had just stood there, and smiled warmly at him. God, no matter what guise she was in she was utterly and completely the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"Hey, Hannah, nice to actually see you this time." He'd turned to the audience, and waved, "And hey to all you guys out there that I can't really see, but I can hear you really good," and the crowd had gone wild again. "So, Hannah, what song are you gonna sing to me?"

She'd looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes, then smiled and said, "I Got Nerve."

Seemed to him it wasn't much of a romantic song, but it did fit the whole night, so far. The girl did have nerve.

* * *

A/N: You guys probably thought I was gonna go with One in a Million, right? But look at it this way, she really does have nerve to pull him out of the audience, and then bring him back out as Jake not ten minutes later, with Derrick in the crowd that could be their undoing. HE! HE! MUWAHAHAHA!!! Be kind Review. 


	13. Saturday Morning Cartoons Can't Compare

Mr. Normal

Chp. 12

Saturday Morning Cartoons Just Can't Compare

Disclaimer: I own it, I swear Disney gave me all the rights. Hannah Montana belongs to me. Damn I had to go and wake up didn't I?

Pairing: Les and Miley, And Jake and Hannah (He! He!)

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like.

* * *

He'd been laying there on his bed since the limo had dropped him off. Hannah had asked Jake to go to the after party at a girls whose name had been Tracy. That girl had been way weird, carrying around a big, white, fluffy cat named, Madonna, and talking through her nose. She'd kinda freaked him out. 

He'd gotten home around three thirty, and all he could do was lay there with his arms crossed behind his head, and think about just how much fun he'd had. Even though the night had began mostly on the strange side, Miley's little plan hadn't backfired, no one had any clue as to what had really been going on. He sighed as he thought about it all.

Being on that stage with her had been like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He could now understand why Miley dressed up like Hannah, and got up there every show. The adrenaline, that rush, who needed drugs when you could have that. Twenty thousand fans screaming for you, and chanting your name. He could get used to that. It was almost like the rush he got when he stepped into the sight of the movie camera lens, but it had been more intense. God he couldn't wait for it to happen again. There was just no way even Saturday morning cartoons could compare to that, actually there was only one thing he could think of that could compare, and that was when Miley kissed him. It was a completely different kind of rush, but it was the same kind of feeling.

* * *

Flashback 

They were all at the party, Hannah was at his side, Mike and Lola were getting what they called their '_GROOVE' _on, but from what he was seeing they were just bouncing around like dorks.

"Haannaah, dahling. So glad you could make it." The nasally voice of Tracy had come up behind the two not so much blondes.

"I see you've brought someone with you, someone that looks mighty delish from this side."

They'd turned around, and Tracy had nearly dropped the poor cat, when she'd seen who Hannah had brought to the party.

"Hannah, dear, you do know that's Jake Ryan hanging from your arm, don't you?"

God her nasal problem was getting on his nerves, didn't the girl know that they made medicine for that kind of stuff?

"Traaaacy." Hannah had said as she'd turned to the other girl. Then they'd done that stupid kiss, kiss thing. He'd almost laughed. "Of course I know that's Jake Ryan. What girl doesn't know that?" Her southern accent was on in full force. Which only made the sarcastic tone of her voice even more noticeable.

Tracy had a dumbfounded look on her face. Like she just couldn't believe that someone had talked to her like that. She'd finally sucked it up, and said, "Well aren't you going to introduce us?" She now had that starry look in her eye, like she was planning to make a move.

"Okay, Tracy."

He definitely hadn't expected her to blurt out what she'd blurted.

"This is my boyfriend, Jake. Jake this is Tracy."

"Oh, my god! Everyone listen up." Tracy was making her way over to the little stage where the D.J. had been playing horrible songs. "Hannah Montana, and Jake Ryan are going out together!"

Everyone at the party had been staring at them, and he'd been standing there looking at her with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Miley, what the hell are you doing? Now every tabloid in the country's going to have our picture's on the front page tomorrow," he'd said it through tightly clenched teeth.

She'd just looked in his eyes, and pecked him on the mouth. "Don't worry about it. Just play along. I've got it all figured out."

Mike and Lola had come rushing over and were asking all kinds of questions, and again he'd just stood there like some little dumb fuck. After he'd got his faculties back in order, he realized that somewhere along the way he'd missed a huge part of Miley's little plan, and apparently Lily knew all the details.

End Flashback

* * *

Now it was six o'clock in the morning and he was still going over all of it in his head, after they'd left the party, and the reporters outside Tracy's house, they'd jumped into Hannah's limo, Miley had immediately torn the wig off of her head, and thrown it on the floor. "Okay I know I have some explaining to do, and I will." 

He'd just been looking at her, not saying a word, she'd reached up and taken the itchy wig from his head and thrown it down on top of her own.

She'd explained it all to him on the ride to his house, and it made a whole heck of a lot of sense.

If he wanted to be with her, she wanted to be able to spend time with him in any guise, including their alter egos. Since most Friday's and Saturday's she was doing concerts that didn't leave much time for them to date. So if Hannah, and Jake were together, then Miley, and Les could be together, also.

And all he could think of was "You wanna be my girlfriend?" Okay so he'd planned on asking her that, but not tonight.

She'd just given him a look. Which seemed to be asking 'What the hell are you on?'

Her reply had been, "Would I have gone through all of this stuff, if I didn't?"

He had just smiled at her, brought her closer to him, and slid down the leather of the seat.

He liked this oh so much better than his plan, which would've taken a lot longer to achieve, she'd already skipped over the whole friends thing and went right back to wanting to be with him as more than that. Life was being way to good to him, and he had this feeling that it wouldn't be going on too much longer.

The phone was ringing, he'd barely heard it through the alarm going off in his ear, and his thoughts fluttering around in his mind.

Was it eight o'clock already?

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be up Friday, but alas wouldn't let me update, and I've been trying for the last four days to do it. So here it is. I know it's not as long as most of the chapters, but I was not feeling too well Friday. Hope everyone enjoys. Be kind Review. 


	14. Conversation With a Dirty Minded Pop

Mr. Normal

Chp. 13

Conversation With the Dirty Minded Pop Singer

Disclaimer: I own a lot of stuff, but alas, I do not own Hannah Montana

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

He grappled around for the phone on his nightstand, knocking over a couple of pictures, and the empty glass that he kept there. He finally grasped it on the fourth ring, of How You Remind Me, he'd never gotten around to changing it after he'd left Malibu the last time, also it was a constant reminder of why Miley hadn't wanted to be his girlfriend anymore, and it had made him strive harder in his mission to be normal.

He hadn't checked the caller I.D., and just put it to his ear, thinking it was probably his agent, or some of his other people, since Hannah's little confession last night, he figured it would be something to do with showbiz, because no one other than his people would ever dream of calling him at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Getting it to his ear, he drowsily gave his usual greeting, "yeah?"

"Hey Jakers, wakey, wakey." The one and only voice of Lily Truscott squealed in his ear, and he'd had to pull it away from his head, with a flinch. _Who in their right mind would be that perky this early in the morning._

"Lily give me the phone!" He heard Miley's voice doing that screaming whisper thing she did a lot.

"No, Miley!" There was static, as he supposed Miley had grabbed the phone, or maybe some one was rattling a plastic bag.

"Lily, darn it! Give it to me!" She was still doing the screaming whisper thing.

"No!" That was squealed right into the phone, and again his ear was ringing.

He couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, as he sat there listening to them fight over who was going to talk to him. They were acting more like two six-year-olds than the teenagers they were supposed to be. Okay so there really wasn't much difference, espeacially when they were fighting over talking to a boy on the phone.

"Lily, if you don't give me that darned phone, I'm gonna tell Oliver that Jackson wasn't the one that used baker's wax on his surf board."

"You wouldn't." He heard the two of them whispering, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Apparently whatever was said led to Miley getting her hands on the phone.

* * *

"Jake?" She could hear him breathing on the other end, no actually it sounded more like chuckling.

"Well, hello my beautiful, princess of pop, and how are you this morning?" She figured he'd be mad that Lily had called, but he seemed to be really calm about it.

And speaking of the nuisance that she called her best friend, she seemed to be hanging over her shoulder, and giggling at the compliment that Jake had just paid her. "Lily, will you please quit? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"Yes, My Beautiful POP PRINCESS." Miley watched as the other girl fell back on her bed in a fit of giggles.

"It was sweet!" Lily just kept giggling.

"And as for you mister, I'm fine, I think." She was fiddling with a piece of her hair, waiting for him to say something else.

"Miley?" She turned her head towards the annoyance that was named Lily. "You do know he can't see you doing that, right?"

She placed her hand over the phone. "LILY," she whispered loudly, and watched as the blonde scooted farther back on the bed, pouting, and trying not to giggle. Then Lily started pointing at her, barely holding in the giggles.

Okay, so she knew that she was blushing, she'd felt the heat rise up her body, but Lily really didn't need to be making it so blatantly clear to her.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your lovely, voice first thing this morning?" Jake was talking again, and she'd looked at Lily sitting cross legged and holding her giggles in, and given her the eye.

"I suppose you could blame that on Lily. I'm sorry if she woke you up."

"I was already awake, just laying here thinking about you." The way he'd said seemed as if he were doing things that she really didn't need or want to know about.

"Uh, Jake, if you need some alone time I can call back in a little while."

She could hear him choking on the other end. "Jake are you alright, I know that well, umm, uhh." Okay she so wasn't even going to go there, but she did know what guys did when they were _thinking_ about a girl.

He was still choking, and coughing.

"M-miley?" Now he was chuckling, apparently he'd gotten the coughing under control, but his voice was still kinda scratchy from the episode.

She just knew that her face was fire engine red, and her body was on fire with the thought of what she supposed Jake had been doing when Lily had interrupted him.

"Hmm?" It was the only thing she could possibly say in this situation, she didn't want him to know that she was having a little fantasy about watching him do it.

"I was seriously just sitting here thinking about how much fun I had last night"

"Mm, Hmm."

"No, Miles I'm serious, I STILL HAVE MY CLOTHES ON!" He sounded distressed that she'd thought he'd been doing things that he hadn't even thought about doing.

"Oh my god, Miley." She looked over her shoulder at Lily, she knew her face was completely red, cause her arms had turned a lovely shade of the same color.

"Was he?" Lily didn't need to finish that line of thought.

She put the phone against her chest, "I don't know and I'm definitely not going to ask."

Lily was in another fit of laughter by the time she'd finished her sentence.

This was completely embarrassing, and she needed to get off of this subject and fast.

She put the phone back to her ear, and heard Jake still spluttering about having his clothes on.

"Jake," still the spluttering, "JAKE!"

"Yeah," she'd gotten his attention with the screaming.

"Lily, and I are going to meet Oliver down on the beach, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with?" She'd officially changed the subject, at least she'd hoped she did.

* * *

She was sitting there listening to Miley's end of the conversation, and watching in fascination as her best friends flesh went from a soft pink to a very bright shade of red in like zero to ten seconds. Either Jake was still waxing with the poetic, or saying some really naughty things to her.

Then she heard Miley say, "If you need some alone time..." and she couldn't believe it, Jake wasn't doing the poetic thing, or saying naughty things, he was thinking and doing naughty things. _Oh my god, Jake's having naughty thoughts about Miley! How funny is that?_ She couldn't help it, her laughter came bubbling out. It was just too funny, how could it not be funny? She was sitting there with her best friend and watching her turn a hue of red that didn't even have a name.

"Okay, see you then." She heard after Miley had asked him about the beach, and her laughter hit fever pitch as she watched Miley throw the Hannah phone on the bed beside her.

"That had to be the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had, and you just sit here laughing like an idiot." Miley smacked her on the arm, and laid down beside her on the bed, burrowing her still flushed face into a pillow in defeat.

"So when do we have to meet Jakey Wakey at the beach Miley Wiley?" She'd said after she'd gotten her laughter under control.

"Would you please stop with all of that, Jakey Wakey stuff, who says that anyway?"

She rolled her eyes at the girl with the pillow on her head, "so when do we have to get to the beach?"

"Ten." She'd heard in a muffled reply.

"You do know you can't go there with that pillow on your head, unless, you want to make a really bad fashion statement." She slid off of the side of the bed, and pulled Miley's legs, dragging her off the bed and onto the floor.

"Lily!" Miley yelled, as she got up and rubbed her head where it had made contact with the edge of the bed.

"You know you have to look good for Jake, and you also know that it'll take you at least an hour and a half to pick out what you're gonna wear and that'll leave you about fifteen to do what ever else you'll need to do. So get your embarrassed butt up and hop to it."

"Yes, Mommy." Lily watched her march over to her closet and start throwing outfits about with total abandon.

* * *

A/N: It took me about two hours to write this. Got distracted by first of all Hannah Montana was on and it was That's What Friends are For? and then I had to answer the phone for what seemed like the hundredth time this afternoon. But it's now finished, and I hope you guys likey. Be kind REVIEW! 


	15. Good Things Come to Those Who

Mr. Normal

Chp.14

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Disclaimer: I WISH!

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

After many trials and throwings of her clothes Miley had finally found the right outfit for their beach day.

She and Lily had gotten there just in time to come upon a scene that made her stop in her tracks, and there was probably drool involved. She really didn't know, because laying there on a blanket, in the soft, sand was her boyfriend. There wasn't any words to describe just how right Tracy had been last night, and the fantasy while she was talking with him on the phone just did not compare to the shirtlessness of the actual guy, laying there with only a pair of swim trunks on.

Lily had kept walking not realizing that she wasn't there any longer, her hands were waving in the air, and her hair was swaying back and forth as she just kept jabbering to the person that wasn't there. People were looking at her strangely, as she walked past.

Miley would've laughed, if she weren't so transfixed on the tanned, and quite muscular body of her boyfriend at the moment. _God! Could that boy get anymore gorgeous?_ Okay, she knew she was drooling now, cause she'd felt the rebellious liquid slide out of the corner of her mouth.

He was laying there oblivious to everything, but the sun's rays hitting his bared skin.

Miley was standing there, just looking at the scenery. Then the nice view vanished as she watched the two people she couldn't stand the most approach her man.

"Um, Les, is it?"

He'd rolled to his side, and looked up at the two girls.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering if like you'd like want some company on that lonely looking piece of beach?"

"Yeah, we were like just wondering you know."

She could feel her temperature rising, and she was getting ready to march over there and lay claim to her man, when.

"Sorry girls, but this lonely piece of beach is reserved for my..." He'd taken his sunglasses off, and seen her standing not fifteen feet from him, and his eyes had grown exponentially at the sight of her.

Amber and Ashley had turned to see what had caught his eye, she guessed, because they had given her the 'whatever' eye roll.

"My, Miley." He'd finally found his voice, gotten up, pushed his way past the two airheads, and made his way over to her side.

"Miley, you look..." His eyes were roaming over her body, and his speech had left him once again.

"Well, HMPH!" Amber huffed off down the beach towards Rico's, without another word.

"Amber!" Ashley yelled, as she took off after her best friend.

"Gawd! I can't stand those two."

"There's no competition, Mile. You make those two look like dog food."

She couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. She just couldn't stay mad when he'd said something like that to her. It was sweet, yet really disgusting at the same time.

"Yeah and dogs like to eat that stuff, and that's about all the action they're gonna get."

Okay now she was doubled over in laughter, he really needed to stop.

* * *

"Miley!" Lily came running back down the beach, in Lily fashion and ran full out over the top of Amber and Ashley. Knocking Ashley on her ass, and stomping Amber's foot.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," she exclaimed as she slowed slightly, and kept trudging through the sand towards them.

Now both Miley and Jake were laughing so hard they couldn't breath, and Miley was on the ground from the cramps the laughing had induced.

"What's so funny," Lily said, as she came to a screeching halt in front of them.

"Oh, nothing," Jake answered as he got his laughter slightly under control, then he waved in the direction of the two other girls, and Lily turned to see what was going on.

Okay the whole scene was completely out of one of those old movies. Amber was trying to help Ashley up, and ended up on her butt right beside of her. Ashley was yelling at the other girl, grabbing fist fulls of sand, and throwing them at her.

Lily started to giggle at them, it was just too much. "Whoops." She'd watched as Amber got up, started shaking her head like a wet dog, then promptly stumble, and fall right on Ashley. Her peals of laughter echoed across the beach, and she to ended up in the sand with Miley.

"Oh, my god, that has to be one of the most hilarious things I've ever seen," Jake exclaimed, as he ended up in the sand with the two girls.

"I think I'm gonna blow chunks," Miley said, as she heaved for breath, "this is just too funny."

"Okay, I seriously think it's time to quit laughing," Jake commented, as he backed away from Miley on his knees, hoping she didn't blow those chunks on him.

Amber and Ashley finally got it together and moved out of sight.

She'd rolled on her side to see Miley laying in the sand, catching her breath, and Jake trying to flee the beach in case Miley did blow her breakfast all over the place.

Oliver didn't know what was going on when he came across the beach.

Lily and Miley were laying in the sand, and Jake was stumbling around on his knees.

* * *

"Hey, guys." He waved at them, as he approached. "What's... going... on?" He hesistated between each word, cause he seriously didn't want to really know what was going on if it was something he didn't want to know, and if Jake was doing things with his girlfriend, that he wasn't aloud to do, well there would be a fight, and he wouldn't be the one winning it if Jake's chest and arms were any indication.

"Oh, my god! Oliver, you missed it. Amber and Ashley..." Lily started to giggle, at the mention of the two stuck-up snobs. "It was so hilarious. I mean you really had to see it to believe it." She started full out laughing, which in turn had Miley rolling around in the sand with laughter again.

He looked over to Jake for a little assistance, but he was laughing too.

_Okay, so they weren't doing stuff that they shouldn't have been doing, but what the hell is going on?_

"So Amber and Ashley did something funny, and that's why you guys are rolling around in the sand where people passing by are looking at you in strange ways?"

He got the 'OK' sign from them all. "Sure wish I knew what happened, so I could use it for nefarious reasons next time they say something mean to me."

That had caught their attention, and Lily had started jabbering about the running, and plowing them over, then the whole 1940's movie skit played out in front of them. By the time she was finished, he understood why they were laughing so hard, it was quite funny, and he wished he could've seen it.

"So that's why they looked like a dog had mauled them when I walked past them not too long ago." He smirked at the picture he had of them with sand in their perfect hair that he had in his mind. He grabbed Lily's hand, and kissed it.

She blushed slightly, giving him a confused look.

"Thank you my dear sweet Lily, for making those two look like dog food."

With that Miley and Jake both burst out laughing.

Their friends looked at them like they were completely insane.

"It's an inside joke." Jake explained, when he caught his breath, then he grabbed Miley's hand and they walked over to the blanket he'd laid out before everyone had gotten there.

* * *

As they walked he kept stealing glimpses from the corner of his eye. Miley looked completely awesome in her little, black and white polka dotted bikini._If that thing were any smaller, she might as well not have anything on, and that little net skirt thingy might as well not be there._ He just couldn't help looking at her, she was gorgeous.

He bumped her shoulder, their hands swinging between them, "Did I tell you how great you look?"

He seen her face turn a lovely shade of pink at the compliment, "No, but that's really sweet. You don't look half bad yourself."

His brows bunched together in confusion. "I'm only wearing swim trunks."

"Yeah, I know." Her face had gotten a shade brighter at the inquiry.

"Miley Stewart, are you thinking naughty thoughts?"

"No, umm," her whole body was turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh, yes you are." He sing songed into her ear. "You wanna tell me about'em?"

If she got any redder she'd catch flame.

God he loved this.

"Shut up, Jake."

"Awe, come on Miley, you know you like it, plus that shade of red, is really sexy." The last part was whispered in her ear, and made her blush even more.

He couldn't take it anymore, he swung her around and ravished her lips with his own, his fantasies didn't compare to the real thing. Her tongue was licking at his lips, and who was he to say no, he opened his mouth and let her do with him what she wanted.

Her tongue was like silk in his mouth, tentatively touching his teeth, then the top of his mouth, and finally entangling his own tongue in wrestling match that even Hulk Hogan wouldn't want to be in. If he died right now, he'd die a very happy guy.

"Awe, look Ollie." The shrillness of Lily's voice broke through his kiss induced stupor, and he pulled away from the only heaven he'd ever known. _Damn it! She just had to say something didn't she._

They were standing there watching them with ice cream cones in their hands, like they were at some movie or something._ And where did they get the ice cream anyway? Surely, we hadn't kissed long enough for them to get to Rico's and buy the stuff._

"Lily!" Miley squeaked, after shaking her head, apparently she'd been in her own little part of heaven too, and by the look in her eyes, she either wanted to go back there, or strangle Lily. Which he didn't know, but damn if he didn't want Oliver and Lily to go buy some more ice cream, so he could put that look back in her eyes.

She had grabbed his hand and squeezed it, making him look down at her. She'd smiled, and he'd returned it, but as she looked away from him he'd seen a glint in her eyes that seemed to say "We'll finish this later."

With that he'd straightened his shoulders, and wrapped his arm around her. She was promising him a bit more of the heaven he'd only gotten a glimpse of, and he just couldn't wait.

Oliver, and Lily had walked a bit ahead of them, their ice cream cones melting and dripping on the sand, as talked between them. He studied them, they were holding hands, and just talking like they were getting to know each other, not like they had known each other all their lives.

"So, what's up with them? They don't seem to be as lovey dovey as they should be." He finally asked, as Miley reached up with her free hand to grasp the fingers of the hand that was hanging over her shoulder.

"I don't know." They'd stopped walking, and she'd looked up at him. "You know, I don't think they've even kissed yet, and they've been together for at least two months."

Jake didn't know what to think of that, hell he and Miley had just gotten back together and they were already playing tonsil hockey. If he had it his way he'd never take his hands off of her or his lips, but people do need air to survive and all.

"Maybe they're to afraid to make the first move." He glanced down at her with a smile.

"I don't know Jakey, but I can tell Lily wants to, but Oliver isn't picking up the signals I guess."

"Well maybe we'll set the example and all," he jokingly replied, with a little smirk. "You think we could start setting the example now?"

Her eyes grew in size at that, and then she awkwardly slapped at his shoulder. Considering they were almost completely wrapped around one another. "Maybe later," she replied.

Well then he couldn't wait for the time when she thought it was late enough to be called later.

"It's later, can we start now," he asked about two minutes after.

She just rolled her eyes, and picked up her pace, so she could catch up with her two best friends, which by now had completely forgotten about their ice cream, and it had dripped down onto their free hands, making a mess.

"Hey, you two," she said as she got within earshot, they turned to her, and started making their way back to them. "You do know that you have Chocolate, and Strawberry all over your hands don't you?"

"Oh gross!"

"EWW, and it's really sticky." Oliver shook his hand as if that would get the sticky, gooey mess off of him, then when that didn't work, he'd leaned down and rubbed it in the sand.

Jake and Miley just stood there shaking their heads at the spectacle.

Lily had gotten smart and gone down to the edge of the water to wash hers off, but Oliver hadn't gotten the memo and started to wipe the now gritty, and sticky mess on his shorts.

"Oliver!" He looked over at Lily after she called his name, and she waved for him to come down.

He took off at full sped still trying to wipe the ice cream, and sand mixture on his pants.

The dark haired duo stood and watched as Lily took Oliver's hand and rubbed it with the sea water getting the sticky mess off with just a few little scrubs.

He looked up into Lily's eyes, and pulled in for a hug.

He'd heard as Miley drew in a breath and it caught in her throat.

When Lily and Oliver loosened their grip on each other, Oliver caught her head in his hands, and planted his lips upon hers.

"Awe," Miley said in a whisper.

"You see, Miles. Good things come to those who wait." He squeezed her shoulder's in a tight hug, and turned them around to start walking back to his spot on the beach. He didn't want to see other people making out when he wasn't.

"That was just so sweet," Miley sighed, as she laid her head against his shoulder, and he just held her tighter.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was long, and it should make up for the really short ones that I've posted the last few times.

Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Be kind Review.


	16. Monday Morning Mustang MakeOut Madness

Mr. Normal

Chp.15

Monday Morning Mustang Make-Out Madness

Disclaimer: If I owned, blah, blah, blah. Hannah Montana is Disney's and I can dream all I want.

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

They'd spent the whole weekend together. For some wierd reason Lily had started to call them The Fab Four. He didn't think she actually knew what the actual Fab Four was, but she might surprise him if he'd ask. 

He hated Monday mornings, well most of the time. When the alarm had rang, he'd quickly jumped from bed, showered, dressed, slammed down a bowl of Frosted Flakes, and high-tailed it out to the car. Then as he was sitting down behind the wheel, he'd completely forgotten the books he'd laid on the hall table, so he'd had to get right back out and grab them. Finally he'd managed to get to Miley's without any other mishaps.

He slammed the shifter into park, and jumped out. She was making her way down the driveway, her father yelling something out the door at her. She'd turned back to him, her dark hair flying around in the breeze, as she twirled on her toes.

Seems she'd forgotten her purse, cause she had grabbed it from Robbie's hand and kissed him on the cheek. She made her way back down the cemented drive, and smiled gently at him. That smile was what he'd lived for while he'd been away, now it was being directed at him again, and it made his heart soar. He smiled back at her as she came bouncing up to him.

"Hey, Zombie Boy," she'd greeted as she'd approached, and gotten within earshot.

"Hello, My Little Pop Princess." They'd started with the pet names after their little disturbing phone conversation Saturday.

Lily had said "Awe!" when they'd called each other by them backstage at Saturday Nights concert. So they'd stuck.

* * *

He was standing there against the hood of his car as she'd tried to make her way to him, but her daddy was yelling at her that she'd forgotten her new purse, which Jake had bought for her yesterday at the mall. It wasn't that she couldn't have afforded it, but he'd seen her looking at it, and when she and Lily had gone to get some drinks, he and Oliver had gone back to the little boutique and gotten them both one. 

When she'd gotten home last night she'd hastily thrown everything from the one she'd been carrying into it.

She'd grabbed it from her father, and kissed him on his cheek with a "Thanks daddy," as she'd quickly turned her back to him.

"Come straight home from school, Miles." She'd faintly heard as her attention was back on her man. He was wearing a sapphire blue button-up shirt, over a tight, light gray t-shirt, and she could see every muscle ripple as he moved to the middle of the hood. _God! He's so hot, and he's all mine._ Her eyes wondered over his body as she walked at a deliberate slow pace. She wanted to take in the whole package. Life was oh so good, and she just knew it wouldn't last long. Something just had to give.

"Hey, Zombie Boy." God she wanted to kiss him, but he seemed to be studying her almost a intently as she'd been studying him on her walk down to his Mustang.

"Hello, My Little Pop Princess." She'd chuckled at that, it was just too cute. He'd smirked as he'd said it, as if he were going to laugh too.

She stared at him for a second, his beautiful eyes boring into her own. Okay so she could stand and look at him all day, but they really did need to get to school, and they still needed to pick Lily and Oliver up at their houses.

"So are we going?" She smiled up at him reluctantly.

"Yeah, just after I do this." He reached over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders he pulled her closer to him, and leaned down. His eyes were locked on hers as he leaned closer to her, she raised her chin slightly, and met his lips with her own. This is what she'd been waiting for him to do. His lips felt great against hers, they hadn't been able to manage a good lip lock since Saturday afternoon at the beach, when the doughnut and his hole were too wrapped up in each other to pay much attention to them. Since then it had just been a peck on the lips here and there.

She didn't even want to think about the concert, it had been a disaster. Once the rumor had gotten out that Hannah and Jake were dating, it was chaos. They hadn't been able to do anything but do interviews with the press, and the crowd had wanted Jake out on the stage with her after she'd sang 'One in a Million' to him, and he'd had to come out everytime she did a love song, and espeacially when she'd done 'I got Nerve'.

His lips slid over hers, tongue licking them in askance. She'd wanted to do this everytime their lips had met this weekend. She opened her mouth at his prodding, and their tongues entangled, dancing with each other. Her breathing was coming erractically, her heart thumped against her rib cage, and she just couldn't bring herself to break away from him so she could take in a much needed deep breath. She didn't want this kiss to ever stop, but...

* * *

He didn't want to break away from her lips, that tongue of hers was doing things inside his mouth that he didn't think were possible, and they felt so good, too good in fact, if he didn't pull away soon there'd be more than just the clothes they wore between them, and he could feel the excitement building. This was not good. Reluctantly he pulled from her. 

"Now that I've done that, we can go pick the others up," he huffed through deeply indrawn breaths. He needed to calm down, and quick. He'd always heard that deep breathing could help with this matter, so it being the only thing he could do at the moment he decided to try the theory.

"Y-Yeah." She was breathing heavily, also. He was glad to know that the kiss hadn't only affected him in that way. He didn't think a simple kiss could be like this. He still felt his mouth tingling where her tongue had touched, he hoped it wouldn't go away too fast, cause that feeling was intoxicating. Miley Stewart was the only drug he'd ever need, if her kisses were any indication.

They had picked up Lily first, considering she only lived about a mile from the Stewart house. She hadn't been ready. Surprise, Surprise. So Miley had gone back to the car to wait on her.

* * *

Oliver had been walking down the street to her house, just knowing that his girlfriend wouldn't be ready when she'd promised to be. Luckily he only lived a few houses down. 

Miley and Jake were sitting in the car as he walked past. He glanced in the driver's side window to see them making out,he just rolled his eyes, and went to the front door of Lily's house.

He stood there for all of ten seconds after ringing the doorbell.

Lily had answered the door, "I'll be right out." She hadn't even looked to see who was at the door.

"Lily?"

She slowly turned to him with a smile on her face she bounced back over to him. It looked like she was trying to get her shoe on. "Hey, weren't we supposed to pick you up at your own house?"

"Yeah, but I know you. I figured I'd save some time by walking up here, instead of you know, WAITING!"

She laughed at him, finally getting the shoe on her foot, and leaned into him, planting her lips firmly on his for a few seconds.

"Did that make it all better?"

He stood there stunned, just staring off into the blissfulness of space.

"Oliver!" She'd snapped her fingers in front of his face, which brought him back from that beautiful place where her lips were on his for all eternity.

"HUH?"

* * *

She just smiled at him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him off of the front porch, only to come to a stand still when she seen the two people in the car. 

_Oh my god! Jake and Miley are making out in my driveway! I don't know if I want to interrupt __**THAT**__, or not. I told Miley that I'd be right out, granted that was almost fifteen minutes ago, but still.._

She stood there in stunned silence not knowing what to do. If she didn't interrupt them then she'd be seeing something she really didn't want to, but if she did Miley would be really huffy and puffy the rest of the day.

She looked down at her Mickey Mouse watch, that Ollie had given her yesterday, when Jake had gotten Miley the really expensive purse. It was seven forty five. She shook her head, and looked over her shoulder at Oliver. His eyes had grown wide, and his mouth was hanging wide open. Well he was no help. She turned back to the scene being played out in the front seat of Jake's Mustang. She now understood why Oliver was standing there like a knot on a log.

Jake's hand was in a place where it shouldn't have been, and she didn't think Miley had even noticed, and if she had, she really wasn't caring.

Lily pulled Oliver over to the passenger side of the car, and tapped loudly on the window, startling the two occupants. Miley rolled the piece of glass down, giving her a 'How dare you interrupt' look.

She'd blushed, "Sorry, but we have like..." she looked down at her watch again, "Ten minutes to get to school."

"Darn it!" Miley quickly opened the door, lifted the lever on the side of the seat, and let the other two get in the back.

She'd watched them on the ride to school, every once in a while they'd look at each other and smile with slight blushes on their faces. She couldn't help but think it was adorable, her best friend was in love, again, even if she hadn't figured it out yet. Anyone that seen the two of them together would see they loved each other. Hell, she knew Jake had been in love with Miley since he'd layed his eyes on her, and Miley had loved him since she'd been on Zombie High, she just hadn't known it, and still didn't.

Jake found an actually pretty good spot to park this morning, and he'd walked around to open the door for Miley. Lily watched as he'd taken her hand, and helped her out of the door then he'd reached down, and flipped the handle to let the seat up without taking his eyes off of her. She wished Oliver would be that romantic sometimes.

She slid out from the back seat, and watched as Oliver nearly feel out the door on his way out. Yep he was a doughnut, but he was her doughnut and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

He stood by his locker, and watched the four of them come down the hall. Les, and Miley were nearly wrapped around each other, and Oliver was tripping over his own two feet, Lily helped him to stand after he'd actually fallen at one point. 

He hated them, he hated them all. First that dork Les had gotten his girl, then when Hannah had clearly pointed at him, yet again Les got the girl. What was so speacial about Les Rine?

Derrick was staring a hole into the four musketeers as he'd come to think of them, he knew it wasn't really a cut-down, but they were always right there together. Even at the beach Saturday, it was like they were glued together or something.

They walked past him, all giggles and laughter. He wanted to hit something, but opted for slamming his hand on his locker door.

When he turned around Les had Miley pushed up against her locker, and in Derrick's messed up mind he was standing just a little to close to her. Les's forehead was pressed to Miley's and all they were doing was staring into each others eyes. It made him want to puke.

He stomped over to them, although the stomping couldn't be heard, because the floors were carpeted. "Hey, Miley," he said through barely restrained anger, only her eyes had moved over to meet his gaze.

"What, Derrick? Can't you see I'm doing something here?" She'd said it with a rudeness that he'd never heard from her before.

"I was just gonna ask how you liked the concert Saturday, god, you don't have to be so rude." Les had turned to face him, and he swore he'd seen that look before, he just wasn't able to place it, and it was driving him nuts, cause he so wanted to bust the guy. For his own peace of mind he had to find out something on this kid.

Off of Les's movement away from her, she'd turned also. "It was a good concert, espeacially when I watched the last part from backstage," she said in a glib, off-handed fashion.

"So that's what happened to you." He'd wondered about that all weekend. "How'd you manage that? No one could get backstage passes, believe me I tried."

He watched as she pulled Les closer to her. "It seems Les here is a master at persuasion, after he got pulled up on stage by Hannah, he'd begged her to let his girlfriend come back and watch the rest of the show with him. So Hannah had one of her people come get me out of the audience, and I got to go backstage."

Derrick just looked a Les, he really did hate the guy. "Oh, that's cool." He was still gazing intently at the guy that had stolen his girl, and he was positive the other guy could see his hatred for him in the cold depths of his eyes. He really did want to burst his bubble, and watch it scatter to the four winds, and he'd find something, or do anything to make it happen.

"Dude, why don't'cha take a picture, it will last longer," Les said, after a few minutes of their staring contest.

"That's seriously not a bad idea, but I think I'd rather have one of Miley than you," Derrick replied in snide, and really unkind way.

"See ya later, Miles," he said as he turned on his heel, and headed towards class.

"Yeah, whatever." He heard float over his shoulder, and that remark just made him more determined to figure out what Les Rine was all about, because Miley had never been so out right rude to anybody, and it was killing him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I was going to have Derrick figure it out in this chapter, but I like writing this story way too much to just end it in that way, so good news for all of you, there will be more, so you know what to do Be Kind Review. Also, on another note I think the rating may be headed towards the M side in later chapters, so you know. 


	17. Watching, Waiting, and Wanting

Mr. Normal

Chp.16

Watching, Waiting, and Wanting

Disclaimer: I just wonder if Disney would be willing to give the show to me. Anyway, it doesn't belong to me, but maybe if I asked nicely...

Pairing: Jake and Miley with a splattering of Lily and Oliver

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out how to be a normal kid.

* * *

He'd been watching them since they'd walked into the school that morning. English class, Drama class, Geometry class, Lunch period, and in between every other class.

They were always together, Les had taken over his seat in English, and now he couldn't even annoy Miley. He thought of how her hair had smelled, and felt so feathery soft. He'd love to be able to run his hands through like the twerp had been doing during all the classes they'd had together.

God, he hated Les Rine with a passion that consumed him.

He hated how they'd run out of classes when they didn't have them together just so they could meet up as soon as they possibly could, and he really dispised how they automatically came together when they did have classes in the same room. It was like some stupid movie, and he was completely tired of it.

All day long he'd followed them, keeping out of sight of course. The only time he'd shown himself was when he'd get to his locker, and have to open it. He'd been standing behind the door of the steel contraption watching them. He was so tired of watching them, but couldn't seem to keep from it. It just seemed like the two of them couldn't breathe without the other. What he'd give to have Miley look at him the way she looked at the bane of his existence.

No matter what he'd done the past year and a half he couldn't get her to even give him a glimpse of what he could see as she'd looked into Les's eyes, hell he couldn't even get her to even think about one measly little date with him.

However he tried he just couldn't get the thought out of his mind, and kept asking himself over and over _What's so speacial about Les Rine, that isn't speacial about me?_

His envy was running his life, and he knew he'd always let it. First it had been that girl in middle school that had always shot him down, because he wasn't popular so he'd gotten popular, and the girl had still shot him down, but Miley had seemed different. He'd put her upon a pedestal, thinking that one day she'd finally give in if he'd asked her out enough times, and then Les had shown up, and that was it, how was he supposed to compare to him, when she was already in love with the guy?

He'd slammed his locker door with the anger that he felt over the whole situation, and had drawn the attention of the group of people that he'd not wanted to know he was watching.

Les had looked his way, his arms wrapped around Miley's waist, as she leaned up against the bank of lockers. He knew the other boy could see the red in his eyes as he stared him down with hatred.

* * *

Jake had felt eyes watching him all day long, and had noticed Derrick's presence on more than one occasion through the day. It had just been this little niggling feeling up his spine that had alerted him to the guy staring at him and Miley. He swore to himself that if he'd caught him he'd kill him, but the last bell was getting ready to ring, and he didn't want to get in trouble right before it was time to get the hell out of here.

He knew that Derrick was up to something, he didn't know what yet, but he was bound and determined to figure it out. He also knew when the other boy made his move it wouldn't be a pretty sight, by any means.

He was so tired of Derrick's huffing and puffing during class, even the one's that they had together without Miley he'd heard the growling, and stupid shit that the guy had been doing. But the worst had been in Geometry when he'd ratted on them for passing notes, and giggling at them.

Jake knew he could take the guy, and he was ready to kick his ass. He just couldn't seem to get the picture that Miley would never be his.

Now he had an unobstructed view of the bastard, and could see the hatred in his eyes. Well the feeling was mutual, and about ten times as strong.

"Les, babe?" He looked down on his girl, and smiled gently at her.

"Yeah?" He makes his grip tighter around her waist, bringing her closer to him, and away from the lockers.

"What are you staring so intently at?" She'd been talking to Oliver, and Lily, but when Derrick had slammed the door to his locker she'd jumped like she'd been shot at.

"Nothing, important," he explained, propping his chin on her forehead. "It was just a rat scuttling around is all," he quickly said as he felt her stiffen in his embrace.

* * *

She'd been talking to her friends, as the door of a locker being slammed had echoed down the hallway. It had made her jump it was so loud.

She looked up at the guy who seemed to not be able to keep his hands of off her, he was staring intently at something down at the other end of the passageway.

"Les, babe?" She wished that she could get used to calling him that, but ever since this weekend she couldn't think of him as anyone other than Jake.

"Yeah?" She felt him pull her closer to him, the lockers had been warm against her back, but this was oh so much better.

"What are staring so intently at?"

"Nothing, important," he'd said that with anger in his voice, she'd noticed, and stiffened her back in response thinking that he was mad about something she'd done.

He'd propped his chin on her forehead, which had relieved her fear a bit.

"It was just a rat scuttling around is all," he'd quickly explained, and she'd completely relaxed against again, at that.

She'd known exactly what he'd been talking about when he'd spoken about a rat._ Derrick and his jealousy, UGH!_ She just wished the pest would go away, far, far, far away. But she didn't have that good of luck.

She glanced over toward his locker, and seen him watching them, again. This was like the fifteenth time today she'd caught him staring at them like they were some animal in the zoo, or a really interesting piece of art at a museum, and damn if it wasn't creepy.

"Why does he keep doing that?" She waved her hand in the general direction of Derrick, who was still giving her the heebee jeebee's, she literally had chills running up her back, and it wasn't because of the way Jake was rubbing his thumbs up and down her spine. These were those chills like when you're in the middle of a corn field at night, and can't see what's going to getcha. She shivered in Jake's arms and if it was even humanly possible, he'd pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't quit like really soon, DUDE'S gonna wish he had something to stare at."

Jake was getting really pissed, and she was so glad that it wasn't at her.

"Les, you can't do anything. I know he's being all creepy, and weird, but what can you do?"

"Oh, I don't know, give him a few less teeth, maybe. The guy's really getting on my nerves today, and you know how hard it is to do that, but he seems to be doing a damned good job of it."

She backed away from him, his chin leaving her forehead, which she was sure had left a big, red indention in her skin there.

She made him look directly into her eyes, "You know you can't do that."

His eyes were searching hers in disbelief. "The HELL I CAN'T!"

"God, I know you can, but then you'd get suspended from school, and I wouldn't want to be here if I knew you weren't." She untangled one of her hands from his arms, and lifted it up to his cheek caressing it gently with her thumb, the way he was drawing circles on her spine.

She faintly heard Oliver say, "like we're chopped liver or something." She didn't answer, she was too wrapped up in staring into Jake's eyes to even care if anyone else was around.

The last bell rang and they were still standing there, like there wasn't another sole in the universe.

"Come on you to love birds, that's the last bell, time to go home," Lily said, and dragged her out of her perfect little world where it was only her and Jake.

She reluctantly moved her eyes away from his gaze, and turned to her locker. God she had to do something, or there would be inapropriate behavior happening right there in school hallway, in front of her best friends, and the slimeball also known as Derrick.

At the thought of Derrick watching them, she shivered, and felt Jake wrap his arms around her from behind in comfort. His fingers were playing idly with the hem of her shirt. "You know we could always go to my house for a little while," he whispered gently into her ear, his breath stirring the little strands that hang over it.

Her eyes about plopped out of their sockets into her locker. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Les." She'd turned in his loose embrace after she'd gotten her faculties in order.

"I hate that you have to call me that."

"What, by your name?"

He just smirked at her.

_Okay seriously does he have to do that to me. He knows I can't resist the smirk. But I can't call him Jake at school, especially when Derrick is standing not ten feet from us._

She just rolled her eyes at him, and pushed him gently in the chest, to make him back up. She closed the locker with her free hand, and wrapped an arm around his waist, as he let her go completely. "I didn't want you to let me go, just to loosen the grip."

He wrapped his own arm around her, and they heard a gagging sound behind them as they started to walk away, and past Derrick, who for all they cared could just keep on staring.

* * *

He couldn't believe that she'd walked right past him without even a glance, and she was flaunting the fact that she was taken right under his nose.

He wanted to kick Les's ass, and it would probably lead to that, if he seen them out somewhere one night. The guy didn't look like he'd be all that hard to beat the living daylights out of. Hell he'd could probably pick him up and break him over his knee as skinny as he was.

Derrick punched the lockers he was leaning against, and took off after the four people who'd just so nonchalantly walked past him. He was pissed, and he was gonna get Les Rine if it was last thing he'd ever do. He'd find out what he was all about and then he'd ruin the guys life. But first he was gonna rearrange the dude's face with his knuckles.

* * *

A/N: Okay Derrick needs a grip I know. But this last part wasn't even in the chapter, but after what happened at work this morning, well lets just say I was ready to do what Derrick is getting ready to do to Jake to the bitch from hell that is over me. I'm not a violent person I promise, but when you piss me off well that's a whole nother story. Anyway, you guys know what to do. Be Kind Review. 


	18. Struck by You

Mr. Normal

Chp. 17

Struck by You

Disclaimer: I don't own it. My disclaimer sucks I know, but I couldn't think of anything funny.

Rating: Yes this chapter only has a different rating. M, and it isn't because there is naughty things, I promise. It is kinda graphic.

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

He'd caught up with the four other people, as Miley was getting into the car. Les was holding the door for her. Lily and Oliver had jumped into the backseat, from the trunk. It seemed Les had everything, a convertible, his girl, her friends, and everything else that Derrick had ever dreamed of having. He'd finally gotten so tired of it, and seeing the Mustang just made his blood boil over the top.

He determinedly walked over to Les, grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the passengers side, in turn making Les lose his hold on the door.

"Ow! You stupid idiot," Miley had screamed in a blood curdling way, as the edge of the door had dug into her lower leg.

The boy he had pinned to the car had looked down, but Derrick had been too intent on rearranging his face to pay much attention. He'd heard her scream, but didn't realize what he'd just done.

He quickly learned that when Les's face turned that shade of red, that he just reacted without much thought. Derrick had looked directly into his eyes, and he could see the anger in them. This he could work with and understand.

But he hadn't expected the strength the skinny little guy had in his body, as he'd thrown him up against the Honda Civic his car was parked beside of. He knew that his surprise had shown on his face, but it surely didn't beat the look he had as he saw Les pull his fist back in preparation of beating his ass.

"You ignorant Son of a Bitch," he'd screamed in Derricks face, spit flying onto his forehead, and cheek. Les was pissed, well so was he.

He'd tried to push the other guy back against his own car, but he was pinned to the Honda with Les's hand tangled tightly into his shirt, and he couldn't really move with the force of his grip.

"Look what the hell you just did!"

He was completely in shock by the fierceness with which Les was speaking, He could see in his eyes, and stature that the guy was out for blood, and it wasn't just anyone's blood he wanted. It was his.

"I said to look at what you did, you dumb ass!"

Derrick took a quick look down, only to see that Oliver and Lily had jumped back out of the Mustang, and Miley's leg was dripping blood profusely onto the asphalt by the door. There was at least a six inch gash in her leg, and it looked deep enough that it might have hit the bone. He visibly flinched at the sight.

"Yeah you'd better regret it, but just in case you don't." Les's fist hit him squarely in the jaw, as he turned to look back up at him.

His head lashed to the side, blood flew from his mouth, and landed right on the white hood of the Civic. His mouth filled with an interminable amount of metallic tasting fluid, then his eyes landed on the puddle of blood that had flown from his body, and he realized that Les had knocked a few of his teeth out along with it, but he didn't have time to think about that at the moment, because Les's fist had found his stomach, and he'd doubled over in pain with the force of the blow.

Damn the kid had some major power in that little body, and after that blow Derrick was infuriated all over again. He'd pulled himself up to his full height, and faced right up to the other guy, and gave him a steely eyed stare full of hatred.

Before he could try and get his own fist up, Les had punched him again. His nose splattered over his face, and it felt as if it might be broken. He raised his hand up to it, and he brought it back dripping with the crimson fluid from his smashed face.

At the sight of it, he balled up his own fist and it flew into Les's eye, if he didn't get another blow in, at least he knew that he'd messed up that pretty face, and that was more than enough satisfaction for him.

"Oh, buddy. YOU just made your last mistake." He heard Les say, as yet another blow met with his face, the brunt of the blow had knocked a few of his front teeth loose, he could feel them moving as he ran his tongue over the affected area. His lip had gotten busted up with the punch also.

* * *

Miley watched in morbid fascination as Jake had pummeled the living daylights out of the bane of her existence. She knew that she should try and break it up, but her leg was killing her. There was a pretty deep gash in it from the door, and she really did need to get to the hospital, although Oliver had been nice enough to give her his plaid button-up to make a tourniquet with, but the thing hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

Jake had nailed him in the jaw, and knocked some teeth out with the force of his fist, she'd seen them as they'd flown from his mouth, and landed on the hood of Mrs. Martinique's Honda Civic. Boy would she have a surprise when she came out and seen that laying on her car. She'd almost laughed at the thought, but had refrained, because Jake had punched Derrick again, and made more blood fly from his mouth. This glob had landed right beside Lily's foot, and she'd quickly moved away from it, and nearly on top of Oliver, who'd been tying his shirt up around her leg.

She shook her head in amazement as Jake let another punch fly straight into Derrick's nose, and yet more blood flew. She just knew that the guys nose had been broken with that blow. It had just flattened right down onto his upper lip. She flinched at the pain it must have caused.

Derrick had finally gotten a good lick in, and Jake's head was knocked back with the punch, but there wasn't any of his blood flying around, so he'd probably have a black eye tomorrow.

"Oh, buddy. YOU just made your last mistake," she heard Jake state in vehemence, as his fist started to fly with one/ two punches, landing wherever they may. He wasn't even trying to make them land in one specific spot now. He was just punching to be punching.

Miley had never seen so much blood in her life. There were puddles of it everywhere, on the cars, on the ground, rolling down Derrick's face, and on his white t-shirt.

She looked down at her two friends who were still trying to get her own bleeding under control. "You know guys, we should really break this up."

They just looked up at her, with a 'No way am I getting into that' look.

She tried to get up, but Lily easily pushed her back down.

"There is no way you're even getting near that, Miley," Lily said with a sternness that she'd never heard from her before.

"Well some one has to break them up. Les is going to kill Derrick if we don't."

Lily's eyes wander slowly over in Oliver's direction. "Well it can't be you, you're already bleeding way too much, and I'm definitely not going to get in the middle." She'd said it matter of factly, her eyes still on Oliver, who'd been shaking his head vehemently in denial.

"No, NO, NO!" Oliver didn't want to get his face rearranged in the mess that was now Jake, and Derrick's stupid little fight.

"Come on Ollie, some one needs to." Lily pleaded with him, giving him Miley's patented puppy dog look.

Miley watched the doughnut's shoulders drop in defeat, no man could resist the puppy eyes.

She glance over to the Honda, only to see that Derrick was beat and bruised to the extreme, and Jake didn't look as if he even have a scratch. Jake was getting ready to send another blow towards Derrick's head.

"Oliver, you'd better get over there like NOW!"

Oliver had turned frightened eyes on the fight. "I don't think I really want to," he said in a shaky voice.

Jake didn't get to throw his last punch, because Derrick had passed out, and slid down the driver's side of the white car. In his wake he'd left bloody swipes from his hands on the door, and window.

Oliver hadn't had to break it up, because Jake had just let the other guy drop to the ground, and turned to the stunned trio that was at his own car.

Miley looked into his eyes, he didn't show in regret at what had happened in them, as well as he shouldn't. Derrick had had it coming for a while. It's just her getting hurt was the catalyst, she didn't like that it had taken that to get Derrick to get the hint to leave them alone.

She looked down at his prone form leaning, limply against a teacher's car, and couldn't help but shake her head at him.

Jake had made his way back to her, and bent down to inspect her plaid covered leg.

"How does it feel?"

It took a minute for it to sink in that he was speaking to her, "It hurts," she finally finds her voice, and gives him a pained smile, as he probes around the make shift bandage on her still bleeding leg. He pulled his hand away quickly at her sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry!" He scoots away from her, not wanting to cause her anymore pain than she already had.

"It's okay, but I think we should probably call an ambulance." She nodded her head in the direction of the idiot that had decided to take Jake Ryan: Zombie Slayer on.

* * *

Jake looked in the direction that she was nodding, the dude had deserved what he'd gotten, he'd injured Miley, and that was just way too unacceptable in his book. But the guy was pretty well thrashed, he didn't know that he could get that mad anyone.

He turned his attention back to Miley's leg, the gash was still bleeding, and he really needed to get her to the hospital, before she ended up on the ground like Derrick from the blood loss.

"We'll call on our way to the hospital, Miles." He threw her his cell, as he got up from kneeling at her feet. "You may need some serious stitching up, there."

Lily and Oliver had jumped back in the backseat, as Jake had made his way around the front of the car, and opened up the driver's side to get in.

Miley was punching in nine-one-one, as he high-tailed out of the parking lot, and made his way to the hospital.

He looked down at her leg, as he heard her say that she'd seen some guy just get his butt kicked at school, to the person on the other end of the phone. Blood was still running down her leg, at an alarming rate. It had pooled on the top of her boot, and started to slither down it to the floor board of his car. Luckily he'd put some of those rubber mats over the carpeting. Blood would be a pain to get out of his flooring.

His eyes made their way to her face, and it was pale, way too pale. If he didn't get her to a doctor and fast she'd probably end up passing out on him, and he really didn't want that to happen.

He was already doing ten miles over the speed limit, but as he looked at her, his foot got a mind of it's own and floored it.

Lily had taken the phone from Miley trying to tell the nine-one-one operator where they could find Derrick.

Miley had handed it to her, right before she'd leaned her head against the window, and looked directly into his eyes.

At that moment he knew that she was going to give into the drowsiness of the blood loss.

"Miley," he said trying to keep her attention on him, and to not give in. "Look at me, sweetie."

Her eyes fluttered slowly, and then opened to look back over to him.

"That's good, now just stay with me. We're almost there. Don't give in."

She smiled weakly at him, closing her eyes again.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

There's a cooler back there, see if the cool pack is melted."

He heard muffled complaining as Oliver knocked into the back of his seat, making him swerve wildly.

"Could you try not to do that again," he stated, as he was bumped from behind again.

"Sorry, but this is one heck of a tight fit, and the cooler is right under.. Ah, got it!"

Jake watched as Oliver's head popped back up into the rearview mirror. He could see Lily's head for a split second as she grabbed the Igloo from her boyfriend, and hastily zipped it open.

"Hey!"

"You were being too slow about it." Was her only explanation, as she triumphantly came back out of the cooler with the melted cool pack.

She started waving it around between the seats, so he could see that it was now jelly, instead of rock hard ice.

"That's good."

"Well what do you want me to do with it now that I have it," she'd asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not that I want that exactly, but the water that should be in the bottom of the cooler."

"OOOHH!" Lily had figured it out.

"HUH?" And apparently Oliver was still just as clueless as he'd always been.

Lily was sitting behind Miley, and upended the contents of the cooler over the back of the seat, and poured it directly onto Miley's head.

She'd come to with a spluttering, and spitting, spraying the Armor Alled dash board with the cold water.

He'd placed his hand on her leg, and squeezed it, making her turn to him.

"Sorry, hun, but it had to be done."

"And just why would pouring ice cold water over my head be something that had to be done, JAKE RYAN!"

She looked so cute with her hair all wet and plastered to her cheeks, he really wanted to kiss her in that moment, but she was looking at him like she could kill him, so he'd forego the thought for the moment.

"Because I sat here and pleaded with you not to pass out on me, and you did it anyway."

"MMPFF!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and slid back down into the seat.

"I said I was sorry, don't get mad. If it makes you feel better, you look really cute with your hair all wet."

"I do not." She grumped, leaning her head back on the coolness of the window.

"Don't you pass out again," he'd warned.

"I promise I won't, I don't like icy cold showers. Plus, right up there's the hospital, so if I do there will be cute doctor's, and male nurses to pick me up and carry me inside."

"There will be no one other than yours truly picking up, and carrying anything that has to do with you, anywhere."

"Awe! Come on Jakey, I wouldn't mind some cute male nurse carrying me around, especially if he looked like that guy that plays Peter on Heroes."

He just growled at the thought, and turned into the parking lot of the Emergency Room of the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Well, well Derrick finally got his comeuppance. And don't you just love it. You know what to do, Be kind Review. 


	19. Some What Still Standing

Mr. Normal 

Chp. 18

Some What Still Standing

Disclaimer: Yeah, Whatever

Rating: And we're back to T

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

He pulled up to the Emergency lane, and looked in Miley's direction. She was even more pale than she'd been not even five seconds ago. 

"Stay there," he said as he watched her hand reach weakly for the door handle.

"I think I can manage to open the door by myself, Jake."

"I know that Miley, but just stay there and I'll come help you." His hand found her thigh and squeezed it gently. "Let me help."

She gave him a weak smile, and a nod of her head in compliance, and he watched as she placed her hand back on her lap.

He made his way to her side and opened the door. She looked up to his face with a pained smile, and offered him her shaking hand.

Jake gently took the proffered hand, and help her up from her seat.

She was wobbly, and when she put her weight on the injured leg he could tell that she was in much more pain than she was saying. She stood for maybe two seconds then her body had gone limp, and she started to fall.

It was the one moment that he was glad he'd taken all of those Martial Arts classes, his fast reflexes prevented her from falling face first onto the cement pad in front of the hospital. He deftly scooped her up into his arms, her head on his shoulder, and the sound of Lily and Oliver clambering out of the back seat of the car.

He was never so glad for automatic doors, as he was right now. They slid open, and when the nurse at the station seen them, she quickly grabbed a wheelchair, and wheeled it towards them.

Oliver's shirt was completely soaked with the blood from the wound, and Miley looked like death warmed over, and Jake had no idea what to do.

"What happened to her," the shapely, blonde nurse asked, as she took Miley from his arms, and sat her in the wheelchair.

"The door of the car came shut on her leg," Lily explained, as Jake was still standing there.

"A door did this much damage?" The nurse had seen the blood soak flannel wrapped haphazardly around the leg of the young lady.

"Well it more like slammed shut on it."

The nurse nodded in understanding.

"Do you know if she has insurance?"

That got Jake out of his fugue state, "Miley's bleeding to death, and you want to know if she has insurance?!" He couldn't believe this crap, what was up with medical facilities these days?

"I didn't say that we weren't going to treat her, it's just that we need to know in case the insurance company needs to be notified, and in this case they probably will."

"Listen just take care of her, I don't care if I have to pay for it myself. That's my girlfriend and do whatever needs to be done."

The nurse had looked him over, he'd watched her do it, it was like she was assessing just how much money he would have, and by the way he was dressed it probably looked like he didn't have much in the way of money. If only she knew.

Apparently Lily had thought and brought Miley's purse in from the car. "I found a card here that says something about insurance."

The nurse took the card from the other blonde, and read it over. "We'll need to fill out some forms, is there anyway we could call her parents?"

Oh god Robbie Ray was soo gonna kill him. He should've thought to call him on the way here, and it completely slipped his mind.

"Already done, her father said he'd be here within the five minutes." Lily was his lifesaver today, it seemed.

"Okay, we'll get her into an exam room in the next few moments. Please have a seat."

"I'm not leaving her side," Jake said as he grabbed the wheelchair from the nurse.

"I'm sorry, you can't go back unless you're her family." She gently took the chair, and walked away with him following.

"I'm the only family she has here."

"Hey!" He heard from behind him. Seemed that Lily and Oliver had followed him and the nurse.

"I'm more of a sister than anything," Lily said with vehemence in her voice.

He ignored her, "I mean if she wakes up, a familiar face should be there right?"

He could tell that the nurse was getting ready to give in, her shoulders were slowly relaxing as he talked.

"That's true, but you're not family, and I could lose my job if I let you go back." They had made to the double doors that led to the exam rooms.

"What in blue blazes happened," Robbie Ray nearly yelled as he saw his daughter in a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need to keep it down, please."

"The frilly heck I will, that's my daughter sittin' there with a blood soaked rag on her leg. I want to know what happened and it better be good." His eyes looked at the rest of the kids standing around Miley.

"The door of the car smashed shut on her leg, Mr. Stewart." Oliver's low, shaky voice explained as Robbie's eyes found him.

"And just why would the door of the car smash Miley's leg?"

"Well Derrick started..." Okay so Jake's mad eyes were scarier than Mr. Stewart's. "Derrick came by and knocked into Jake who was holding the door, like he should've been, for Miley, and he lost his grip on it, and it kinda sorta slammed on her."

"I'll be right back with the papers you'll need to fill out for her, Mr. Stewart." The nurse wheeled Miley behind the double doors, and gave her to an orderly.

Jake had tried to follow the nurse but the shrew had quickly punched the button on the other side to shut the door as soon as possible, and he hadn't made through in time.

"Jake?" Oh shit, Mr. Stewart wanted to talk to him. This just put the icing on the cake for this day.

"What exactly happened? I mean Miley couldn't have gotten all that blood on you, considering that it was her leg that was hurt, and you have the stuff all over your shirt."

He looked down at his shirt, and seen that there was indeed quite alot of unexplained blood on it.

"Well you see, I had to pick her up and carry her in here, when she stood up she got all wobbly and passed out. The blood had soaked the Oliver's shirt, and pooled in her boot, so I guess that it got on me then," he lied with a very shaky voice, hoping like crazy that Mr. Stewart would believe him.

He looked a little skeptical at the explanation, but nodded his head in acceptance. Jake let the breath that he was holding whoosh out of his chest at the gesture.

The nurse came back out with a huge stack of papers, and handed them to Mr. Stewart, who rolled his eyes, and pulled a pen from the container on the edge of the reception desk.

Jake watched him start to fill them out, asking Lily and Oliver this and that about the accident. God he hoped that they didn't bring Derrick in as they waited to go see Miley.

* * *

She remembered Jake opening her door and standing up, then the whole world had gone black. She knew that they'd made to the hospital, and that was probably the reason she had an I.V. in her hand, but she couldn't figure out where everyone that was with her was at. Shouldn't they be in here. Her leg ached, and there was a doctor down there prodding at it. 

"Ouch," she exclaimed as he'd poured what felt like liquid fire into the wound.

"Oh, you're awake," the masked man with the iodine said, as he poured yet more of the orangey -brown gunk in her leg.

She rolled her eyes at Mr. Obvious, "Yep."

"Okay, sweetie, can you tell me your name?"

"You do know that I don't have a concussion, right. I mean a gash in the leg is a far cry from my head." This guy reminded her of Doogie Houser M.D., her brother used to watch that show when she was like three or so.

"Yes, sweetie, but we had to wait for a parent to get here, and you were bleeding so badly that we just brought you back here, without filling out the papers."

"OH! Well in that case, Miley."

The doctor just looked at her funny.

"My name is Miley."

"Alright, sweetie."

"Uh, could you please quit calling me that?"

"Calling you what, sweetie?"

"That!" She pointed vehemently as he said sweetie. "That right there."

"What, Sweetie? You don't want me to call you sweetie?"

Lord this guy really needed to get a clue. She couldn't believe that he was actually a doctor. He seemed more suited for a Professional Surfer or something. "Yes that's what I want you to quit calling me."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Um, my name would be good."

"Okay, Miley, this may sting a bit." She watched him pour more iodine into the wound, and flinched as it burned.

"Now, just how did this happen?"

She went into detail of what had happened to her leg, and what had happened afterward. Well not about the fight, but how the bloody shirt had gotten wrapped around it.

"Man that had to hurt."

"Yeah, you should've been on this end." This doctor seriously needed a sign, and she needed one of those t-shirts that say 'I'm with stupid' written on it. Good lord, he was about as clue less as, well Amber and Ashley.

"So where's my friends?"

"Oh, they couldn't come back, but Nurse Wilcox said that the one guy was quite pushy about coming back with you."

"Jake."

"Is that his name? Well anyway, he even tried to follow her through the doors, but didn't make it in time."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. So why couldn't he come back? I mean I wouldn't have complained or anything."

"It's not that. Hospital rules say that none family members can't be back here with out direct consent from the patient or a family member."

"Well I'm giving my consent, right now. He saved my life, well not really, but if he hadn't gotten me here when he did, I'd have probably bled to death."

"Okay, Miley. I'll go tell the nurse, also I think that your father is here now." An orderly had come in and handed him a chart with a bunch of papers in it.

Miley sat there as he read the chart, she wiggled her the toes on the opposite foot from her injured leg, and tapped her fingers on the naugahyde of the bed she was laying upon.

"Okay, now do you want your father to come back?"

"Sure, but only if Jake can come too."

"Well that should be okay, but you can't have more than two people back here at a time."

"That's fine." She just wanted to get rid of the ignorant doctor, and have a half-way intelligent conversation.

Jake and Robbie had made their way into the exam room, and she'd never been happier to see people that had a brain in her life.

Jake rushed over to her and took her hand in his.

"God, it's so good to see you with your eyes open."

She just smiled at him, and watched her dad look at her leg.

"Yep, that's gonna need some stitchin' up, Mile." He smiled at her. "Where'd that doctor get to, anyway?"

At that moment the doctor stepped up behind him. "Mr. Stewart?"

She watched her dad turn to the boy doctor, "yep?"

"It seems that Miley here has a major hematoma on her leg, it will require a few stitches, but my major concern is that she seems to be high anemic."

"Good golly, ya reckon?"

The doctor just looked strangely at him."Anyway, she needs a blood transfusion, before we can do anything for the leg."

Her daddy shook his head at the young man, "Well, you seemed to know what to do, so why the heck aren't you doin' it."

Two hours, much stupidity from the doctor, one blood transfusion, and sixteen stitches later, she'd finally found herself in an out patient room. The doctor seemed to think that she should stay over night for observation.

Oh, what an intellectual night this was going to be.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know this isn't the best chapter, but I just couldn't get it right, and I'm so freaking tired that my brain went into stupid mode. Anyway you guys know what to do. Be kind Review. 


	20. Something Good Out Of Something Bad

Mr. Normal

Chp.19

Something Good Out Of Something Bad

Disclaimer: Insert funny disclaimer here.

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Rating: T (I guess) I seriously haven't written this chapter out.

Summary: Jake comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like.

A/N: This is all in Miley's Point of view.

* * *

Wednesday morning dawned bright and shiny. She slowly tried to roll over in the hospital bed, but there was a pillow or a lump of blanket blocking her way. Her hand snaked out to remove the obstacle only to come into contact with the side of something completely and utterly warm, and the room was completely freezing. She tugged on the object bringing it closer to her for more warmth.

"MMM," she heard through the drug induced fog of her sleep. Then a warm arm found its way around her waist, and she'd come to like some one had thrown an icy cold bucket of water over her head. The arm had tugged her closer, and she could feel the rise and fall of whoever's chest against her back. God she prayed that it was Jake.

"Jake?" Please be him, please be him, she chanted in her mind.

"Hmm?" She let the breath she'd been holding out slowly. Thank the good lord, was all she could think as his head popped up over her shoulder.

"What are you doing? And here?" His hair was all mussed and sticking up in odd ways, and he looked just so darned adorable.

"Boy, those little blue pills they give you sure must've messed with you." He smiled against her shoulder.

"They were Valium and yes they threw me for a loop." She could feel his giggling against her, and she wanted to slap him. "Quit, laughing!"

"Sorry, it's just so funny."

"You still haven't answered my questions."

He flopped over onto his back and she finally got to roll over like she'd wanted to.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"O-kay, big boy, that's annoying."

"What's annoying?"

"That right there."

He just give her a strange look with the explanation.

She was getting frustrated with him, and slapped him lightly on the stomach.

"You're answering my questions with questions of your own, it's aggravating."

"Oh, you want to know why I'm here?"

She give him a look she knew he'd never forget. "Yes."

"Well it's not like I could've left, what with you giving my poor hand the death grip when I did try to leave, and that was just so I could use the facilities. I could only imagine what you would've done if I was really going to go home. Plus, there was no way on god's green earth that I was going to leave your side. You were so completely out of it, you started calling me Jake. Which if you don't already know might have blown our cover."

She was giving him the deer in headlights look that she uses when she can't believe she did something stupid. "Oh, God, Jake. I'm so sorry. This is so not good."

"Yeah, I know." He slid a hand through his unruly hair, his thumb getting caught in a snag. She almost laughed at the spectacle of him trying to free it, but kept it to herself.

"I can't believe I did that. Did I tell anyone that counted?"

"No, not really. Just that idiot doctor. Oh, which by the way wasn't even an E.R. doctor, he was a Proctologist. Dude didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground when it came to emergency medicine. You really don't want to look at those stitches by the way." He smiled as she tried to lift the blanket up and take a look at the afflicted area.

She let out a huff, and crossed her arms in defiance when she couldn't see for the huge bandage on over her leg. "That sucks, does it look like Leather Face down there?"

He raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "How do you know who Leather Face is?"

She just rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because my goofy brother likes to watch that kind of stuff."

He nodded, and smiled knowing that she'd probably never seen any of those movies. "Well in that case, I'd say Frankenstein's Monster would be more accurate."

She groaned, "how am I supposed to get up on stage Friday, when my leg will look like that?"

"Uh, Miles." She knew that she wasn't going to like what was going to come out of his mouth.

"What," she asked hesitantly

"Your dad sort of, like, umm, canceledtheshowsforthisweekend."

"Pretty boy say what?" She just couldn't believe that her father would cancel her shows just because of one tiny little cut. My god what would he do if she'd broken her arm, cancel her shows for the rest of the year?

"I'm sorry. I knew you'd be upset."

"You really seem to be saying that a lot today, and it really isn't your fault."

"Still I know how much you look forward to performing on the weekends and all. I just wanted to..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as the door had opened.

A nurse walked in, with Lily and Oliver right on her heels.

"It seems that you have more visitors Ms. Stewart," the nurse said, as she turned to look in the couples direction.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Mile, we brought you some balloons," Lily said as she looked in Ollie's general vicinity.

"I see that." She almost laughed, they must have gotten every kind of balloon that they could, and if Oliver didn't watch out he was going to go flying off in to the wild blue yonder. "But did you have to get every one that the gift shop had?" She couldn't hold the giggles in any longer, and started to laugh at the rainbow boy. For a moment she thought she'd actually seen his feet come off of the ground, as he started to take a step.

"Oliver, why don't you tie those to something, before you take off on an unscheduled flight."

"Oh, god. Thank you," he exclaimed as he started to tie the balloons to various things through out the room. "Do you guys know how hard it is to keep your feet on the ground when you have that much helium trying to lift you off of it?" He tied the last two to the bed post, and flopped down in exhaustion on one of the bed/chair thingy's that was near the window.

They all just gave him varying weird looks.

"So, how's the leg this morning," the nurse asks as she ignored Oliver, and started to read her chart.

"Fine, I guess. It feels like little pin pricks where the stitches are, but that's about all."

"That's good." She scribbled something in the report, and looked up at her. "Young man, you do know that you aren't supposed to be on the bed with her." It wasn't a question, but a matter of fact.

"Yeah, but you try breaking the death grip from hell when you try to leave, and see how far you get."

"Les, be nice," Miley scolded, she had no idea who she'd told his other name to, but she really doubted that this nurse had been around last night, considering how coiffed she looked this morning.

The nurse smiled amicably at her, and looked back down at the chart. "It looks as if you're scheduled to leave this afternoon, but the doctor will have to check your leg, and blood pressure before you go." She'd noticed that the young girl had needed a blood transfusion last night, and made a note to check her pressure in the folder.

They all watched as the nurse placed the chart back on the end of the bed, and left the room.

"So, Miley can we see your stitches," Oliver piped up as soon as he was sure that the lady had gotten completely away from the room.

"There's not much to see, considering they covered it with a huge bandage."

She watched as all of Oliver's hopefulness flew right straight out the window he was sitting in front of.

"Aw poor Ollie, he can't see his friends misfortune," Lily said in a sad little voice.

"Do they always act like this, or is it just for our benefit," Jake whispered into her ear.

"Unfortunately, they're always like this."

She could see his body shake with unheard laughter at her comment, and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"So did anyone find out what happened to Derrick?" She had to ask, there was just no way around it. She had to know if he was in this hospital, because if he was he might accidentally figure out that Les is Jake Ryan, and blow his cover.

Everyone was looking at her in total disbelief, she knew it had come out of the blue, but this was something that she needed to know, for her own peace of mind, and for Jake's own good.

Oliver pushed a hand through his hair, and looked her directly in the eye. "Mrs. Martinique found him sitting there in beside of her car, and called the police." She was going to say that she remembered calling. "Yeah, I know. We called on the way here, but the teacher didn't know. Anyway, he was still out cold when she found him, and she assumed that he'd been hit by a car. It seems that they took him to the other hospital with the better trauma ward. They're keeping him hopped up on Morphine so he's not very coherent. So for now you guys are in the clear." His eyes travel over to find Jake's down cast. "Dude, you messed him up pretty good."

At that Jake's gaze found his, "Yeah, well." He'd glanced in her direction, and she'd taken his hand in hers, and smiled at him reassuringly.

"No, I mean, you broke his nose, and a couple ribs."

She felt Jake flinch at the bluntness of Oliver's words, and squeezed his hand in comfort.

"He should've watched what he was doing, Oliver. I'd never had done that if he would've just left well enough alone. But he couldn't and I was completely fed up with his stalking, and snide remarks. It got old real quick."

"I totally understand dude, and if it had been Lily, I'd probably have done the same thing."

"Awww," Both girls exclaimed, they'd made Oliver blush in embarrassment.

"That's so sweet, Ollie." Lily plopped down in his lap and gave him a huge hug, "I didn't know you cared that much."

He wrapped her in his arms tightly as she and Jake watched. "Of course I do, I love you, Lils."

Miley felt like crying, because the sentiment just rolled off of his tongue so easily, like he'd said it a million times, and she knew that he hadn't. Lily would've told her something that important.

Jake had wrapped her in his arms again, she could feel his breath playing in her hair, and she knew in that moment that she was still completely in love with him. She couldn't tell him, though, it would just seem like she was saying it because Oliver had said it, and she wanted it to be as special as his and Lily's had just been when she told him.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know not much going on, but I'm so sick that this was all I could manage. I hope you all enjoyed, there won't be another update until next Friday. I will be out of town Monday, although I'm sick. So you guys know what to do, Be kind Review. 


	21. A Weasel in the Hen House

Mr. Normal

Chp. 20

A Weasel in the Hen House

Disclaimer: I don't even know what I'm writing so how could I claim it?

Pairing: Jake and Miley

Rating: T

Summary: Jake finally comes back after two years of trying to figure out what a normal kid is like

* * *

He couldn't believe it, the little weasel had been able to knock him unconcious, and he hadn't even gotten in a good punch before he'd done it. Les Rine was going down, just as soon as he was able to go back to school.

It had almost been a week since they'd fought, and Derrick had been watching alot of T.V. he'd also figured out that Les Rine wasn't the person he claimed to be. Zombie High re-runs had been quite a revelation, and when Miley found out that Les was really Jake Ryan with darker hair, well the whole Les Lovin' Fest would be all over.

God, he couldn't wait for Monday to get here.

He could see it now.

He'd walk right up to the guy, and announce to the whole school who he really was, and Miley would freak. He couldn't help but laugh to himself. The expression on both of their faces would be priceless and he'd have been the one to put it there.

Yeah, it had surprised the shit out of him when he'd figured it out, then he realized why the guy had been able to make his world turn upside down. Jake Ryan was accomplished in most of the major Martial Arts, and all he'd accomplished was watching action, and old Bruce Lee movies. He'd never taken any form of Karate, so yeah, he was completely out matched when it came down to a fight with the Zombie Slayer.

He rubbed his chin, which made him wince from the pain that shot through his nose with the movement.

He now knew that he couldn't take 'Les' in a fight, but he sure could make his life a living hell, and when everyone found out that he was a movie star, well everyone in the school would be wanting to hang around with him.

Derrick could really care less that he was the big 'MOVIE STAR', the guy had come in and taken what he'd deemed his for the past year and a half, and he wasn't forgiving that for anything.

He layed there in a daze, his fantasy playing through his head, and just knew that he would end up with the girl in the end, or get his ass kicked again, either way life would be good, cause Jake Ryan would be in turmoil.

* * *

"Jake, what are you trying to do? Put me back in the hospital?" Miley's screech carried from the living room, into Robbie's bedroom, via the heating duct.

"You'd better not be doing anything harmful, boy," He yelled back through the vent, quickly put the song he was writing down, and got up from his bed to see just exactly what boy wonder was doing to his only daughter.

When he got to the bottom step, he paused in disbelief. The room looked like a cyclone had hit the first aid kit, and strewn it all over the place.

"Good golly, Miss Molly, what in the tar nation is goin' on in here." Jake had a long piece of gauze dangling from one hand, and the antibiotic ointment that the doctor had prescribed for Miley in the other. The whole scene would've cracked the grown man up if the ointment hadn't been spewing from the tube like Old Faithful had just erupted.

"Dude, uh, Mr. Stewart, you scared the bejeezus outta me." Jake looked like he'd peed his pants, and Robbie just couldn't keep the little snicker from escaping his mouth. The boy could knock someone out for three days, but have his girlfriends father walk in the room and he got all jumpy, and skittish. He could have fun with this, but the boy looked as if he might run like a girl if he said something else.

"Daddy save me from the guy that's trying to turn me into a mummy."

He finally looked down to the daughter he had come to save, and a full out guffaw came from deep within his chest. She was right, Jake had wrapped her leg up all the way from her toes to her thigh, and it looked like a monkey had tried to do it. Well the monkey probably would've done a better job.

"I'm sorry, Miley," he apologized through the laughter. "But if you could see yourself, well you'd be laughing too."

"Daadddyy!"

"Okay, okay," his laughter abruptly stopped, and he walked over to Jake, taking the gauze and ointment from the poor guy, "now lets see what we can do for the mummy girl here." He set to work trying to undo Jake's handiwork, and looked over his shoulder shaking his head at the boy behind him.

"Hey, Jake, Millll..." Jackson stopped in his tracks as he seen his father trying to get Miley out of the mummified state that she was currently residing in. "Hey Miles, you do realize that you do being a mummy real well, don'tcha?" Then in the fashion of his father he started to out right belly laugh.

"Shut-up Jackson!"

"I'm sorry, Miley, I told you that I hadn't done this before," Jake said as he sat down beside of her on the couch. "But I tried, and that's all that matters isn't it?"

Robbie rolled his eyes at them, as Miley took Jake's hand in hers and gave him the you're forgiven puppy dog look. He had to turn his eyes back to the task at hand, before he made them quit. He seriously didn't need to see the affection that they held for each other, he didn't want to lose his little girl, and he was afraid that this thing with Jake would be the way he would.

Finally, he got the mess that Jake had made straightened out, and Miley's leg wrapped correctly. "There you go, Miles," he said making his way back up to his feet, and making haste over to where Jackson stood at the bar stuffing left-over Chinese from last night into his mouth.

"You know dad," he said through a mouthful of Sesame Chicken, and noodles. "Those two were meant to be together." He was now watching the couple on the couch talk quietly to each other.

"Yeah, I think we're losing our little Miley."

"Naw, dad. Look at it this way, we're gaining a Zombie Slayer, he could be useful in situations when you need one of those."

Robbie just slapped him in the back of the head. "Boy, there's no such thing," he said as the glob of food flew from his son's mouth.

Good lord, how did the boy fit that much crud in his mouth. Not only did he have the noodles, and chicken in his mouth but he was quiet sure there was the traces of cabbage from a spring roll laid out there on the counter to see.

"Hey!"

"Now you have something to do." Jackson looked up in askance at him, he turned on his heel, and started to make his way from the scene, "You know clean up that mess you just made."

"I just made? Hey, I didn't do that."

"Well you chewed it up, and let it fall from your mouth, so it's your mess. NOW clean it up." Robbie hurried back up the stairs to finish the song that he'd been working on when Miley's scream had made he jump like a frightened litte child.

He couldn't believe that in just a few short weeks that his Bud was already back in love with the boy that could break her heart again at the drop of a hat. He may look different, and act different, but he was still Jake Ryan, and he had a feeling that it was just a matter of time that Miley's heart would wind up shreded like it had been everytime the boy had come back into her life.He wished he could save her from it, but she wouldn't listen to him, and she was old enough now to make her own desicions. He just hoped that she'd made the right one, by letting Jake back into her life.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it was short, and all, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this thing up. Real life was hectic there for a while, Thankgiving was what you'd call hell. The weekend before we went out of town, then my relatives came in from out of town, then I completely lost the plot of the story, and that was completely annoying. I finally found it again, and I hope you guys liked. So you know what to do, Please be kind Review. 


End file.
